


To meet you again

by smirkingcat



Series: To meet you again [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat
Summary: Written for theslythindor100Christmas challenge 2016, traditional prompting.At first there had been a little hope. But as with all things, nothing can last forever. And with the last of the hope gone, and things starting to spin out of control, all Harry really wanted was his normal life back. Life however had something else in mind. Still Harry will try his best, to hold on to his love, even if it cuts him so deep, that pain itself becomes a part of it.Many thanks tothemightyflynnfor the lovely beta!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt: [](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/aa/f5/fb/aaf5fbb5edc7d4bd19d3157c8e70a3f2.jpg)

Technically speaking there were good and bad days in every life.  
However, Harry was pretty sure that being the great "Harry Potter, saviour of all" entitled him to more worse days than most.

"Harry! Look at all this snow! It's so white and it's everywhere. It's sparkling!"

Harry smiled weakly as he turned to were the joyous, childlike voice had come from.  
"Yes, I noticed. Lots and lots of snow. Now if you hurry up a bit, you might get to play with Teddy in the snow, before you have to return," Harry spoke as he stopped to wait. Too late, he noticed his mistake.

"Teddy?" came an insecure reply, "do I... do I know him? Will he be nice to me? Will he hurt me?"

Harry's heart ached. It was really going to be one of the worse days.

"Yes, Draco. You know him. You like to play with him every Thursday. And think back to this summer when we went to the beach with him, and he would wear green hair for you all day. You like his green hair." Harry couldn't help the pleading sound of his voice. 

Draco stopped in front of him, brows in a deep frown.  
"Green hair? I like green? I... but... but green is the colour of danger," Draco shrieked suddenly, his button lip trembling, before he shook his head. "No nonono, I can't remember him! And... and I- I ... who are you? What are we doing here?"

By now the panic had taken Draco completely over and he was shaking violently.

Worst day!

"Okay, sshhh. Nothing to worry," Harry spoke softly and took Draco by his elbow. He pushed the both of them in a small alleyway, to apparate back to St Mungo's.  
The last thing he saw was the red, snow covered call box, in the near empty street.  
In a different life, this might have been a very nice snow day, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second prompt: [](https://imghtlak.mmtcdn.com/blog/sites/default/files/styles/mobile_cover_images/public/london-in-the-winter-bridge.jpg?itok=SsgbxcPe)

Harry stayed with Draco, until the man woke up from his potion induced sleep. Draco was obviously still out of sorts, but he smiled at Harry, when he noticed him. It was this sweet, innocent smile that broke Harry's heart each day a little more.

"Sleep well?" he asked in a warm voice, moving to sit on the bed.

"Yes, I did. I dreamed of flying over never ending green. And then there was a maze! It was full of flowers and there was this huuuuuge house, in this strange white stone, it was glowing. And- and- and one side of this house was covered in this plant, but for one door. It was a wooden door, with some sort of pattern on it. But anyway, I knew I could enter and then I would get fluffy cake and hot chocolate, but I wanted to keep flying. It was a good dream! I like flying," Draco narrated with glittering eyes. "When can I go back to fly again, Harry? You said I only have to stay until the pain goes away. See I'm all better now. Don't you want to take me home? Was I bad?" Draco's fingers had a tight grip on the blanket, and like a scold child, he didn't dare to look Harry in the eyes.

"I know you feel all better already, Draco. You are a strong boy after all, right?" Harry smiled with more enthusiasm than he felt. "But we have to wait until the healer allows me to take you home," he continued.

"But-but... I can alrea-" Draco started to protest before he was interrupted by his own big yawn.

"No buts, young man! For tonight you will go to sleep and maybe I can take you somewhere tomorrow, yeah? Sounds good?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Harry, sounds good. I always have so much fun with you," Draco mumbled already half asleep again.

The moment Draco's eyes closed, Harry's smile vanished.  
Fun days, indeed. Most of the time they couldn't even leave the sparsely furnished room, and these were the days when Draco was even coherent enough to notice.

"Good night, Mr Potter!"

"Good night, Jessica. I'll see you in the morning," Harry replied, by now familiar with the hospital staff and routine.

At first he walked briskly, trying to leave the hospital behind, but then with every step his pace slowed. Around him snow was falling and London at night provided a seldom romantic sight. Everywhere he noticed couples being cosy together.  
He halted abruptly.  
What _was_ he doing?  
He turned around and walked back the way he had come, past the hospital and finally slipped into Diagon Ally.  
He walked down the street until near the end, where for nearly five years now a chick and stylish restaurant had moved in.  
As with every year, the Christmas decorations were well chosen and spread a warm feeling.  
He entered, pushed past the host and went straight to the bar.

"I give up. I can't take it anymore. You were right and I was a fool. Three years and fuck if I know how many days. Whoever bet on today, give him the fucking pot and make him pay for me to get drunk!" he declared, sloping down on the barstool.  
At least he managed for the first time ever to wrong-foot the incredibly easy going, always smug Blaise Zabini.  
 _If_ Draco were here, he would enjoy the sight.  
But that was the crux of it all, Draco simply wasn't here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third prompt: [](https://res.cloudinary.com/teepublic/image/private/s--mijc1102--/t_Preview/b_rgb:262c3a,c_limit,f_jpg,h_630,q_90,w_630/v1447182126/production/designs/327821_1.jpg)

The thing about Blaise was, that he was able to accept most things readily enough. Harry wasn't sure if this was a trait necessary to survive as the only son of Matron Zabini, or one Blaise had picked up while being Draco - I - shift- my - mood- as - much- as - I - want to- Malfoy's best friend.  
So while Harry himself still fought with the shock of not only saying what he had said, but also because there had been no quick retort, Blaise put an empty Scotch glass in front of him. "Here, you will drink this," he ordered and poured his finest Scotch from his private stash, which was only used for _very special_ occasions in, "and then you go home. We'll both pretend you never said what you said and I will even put this on the house."

Harry did as told and emptied the glass in one go, before he shook his head: "No. I can't! I want my fiancé back and I want my spring wedding to happen. When we talked about kids, this was not what I had in mind. I am a fucking hero, I deserve my happy end. I'm sick of waiting, I want it now. I did all I could... I want Draco, the old one, the mean one, with the sharp tongue and the cutting humour. The one who would change his entire ensemble simply because he felt like it. And the fucking mood swings," Harry ranted. 

Blaise took the glass from Harry and poured another one.

"Hey," Harry leaned forward, watching Blaise emptying the glass himself. "What was that for?"

"Just checking something," Blaise answered calmly and offered Harry the next.

"And what?" Harry snapped, sniffing the glass. cautiously. Never, never just trust a Slytherin.

"The obliviation power of this fine brew. And I agree with you for today only. You get three from me, and then you go home, before tomorrow comes."

"Blaise..."

"No Potter, I don't want to hear it, and you have to stop saying it. If anyone is able to get through this, it is your obnoxious prat of a fiancé and my devil be dammed best friend! **Understood?** "

"I thought you pure-bloods don't believe in God and the Devil?" Harry replied, taking the glass again.

"Well, we don't but we learn such expressions from you half-breeds or muggle- borns. Can't be helped all the time I guess."

"Okay," Harry nodded once, took the filled up glass again and downed it in one.  
He exchanged one last long look with Blaise, nodding once more and left the restaurant.  
It was going to be okay. He could do this, and so could Draco!

 

"Good morning Jessica," he greeted the night nurse as promised on his way to Draco's door. Harry took a last deep breath, before he opened the door with a warm smile on his lips, and went in.   
"Good morning Draco."  
Harry sat down on the bed, in which Draco was already sitting upright too, smiling back.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed with his usual enthusiasm. "The healer said I was a good boy, and that I can go out with you today!"

"Really, did he say that?" Harry played along, pretending that this conversation happened for the first time.  
The problem never was the going out, the problem was the outing itself.  
Always anything was possible.  
"And where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Hogsmeade! I dreamed of it, and the nurse told me it's a real place, so I want to go and check if I dreamed of it the right way," Draco explained, nodding along with himself.

"You dreamed of Hogsmeade?"  
That for certain had not happened before.

"Yes! There was this shop, which had all sorts of sweets, and I was allowed to taste them all! And then there was this book shop. And a robe shop too! But most importantly there was this inn, with this huge sign that was rather old, but it had three broomsticks on it!" Draco explained.

"Why is that one most important?" Harry simply had to ask.

"Because you liked it there best. And you would eat that weird pie thing! I want to see it, I want to go there with you," Draco whispered, looking to the side.

"Sure, why not. Hogsmeade sounds like fun," Harry readily agreed, even if he had a feeling that maybe he shouldn't. Hogsmeade for certain was not unfamiliar for Draco.  
But if Draco wanted to go, they would go. No point fearing the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth prompt: [](https://www.pinotspalette.com/content/studio/kingwood/Images/butterbeer.jpg?v=1000)

Slowly, Harry set Draco down on the bed, trying his best not to wake him. Although there might not be a real reason to bother; Draco was out like a light. But it had been a relatively good day. Draco had enjoyed himself, and that was what really counted. Every time they went around a corner, Draco had laughed and told Harry how exactly like in his dream it had been. He somehow had also managed to get Harry to buy him one of every sweet Honeydukes had to offer. The sugar-high had been enormous, but luckily for Draco, lots of kids had been around to build a snowman, to have a snowball fight and to let the whole town know that the kids had fun with all the snow. And later on they ate "the strange pie that doesn't taste totally bad" and had a nice creamy Butterbeer to go with it.  
Of course, there had been stares and whispers; a grown up man, a Malfoy playing silly games with kids. But then, Draco's story had been in the press ever since the curse had hit him. Sometimes Harry wondered if maybe this was his punishment for not joining the aurors?  
He sighed and pushed those thoughts away, while he undressed Draco and dressed him for bed.

"Potter, I had fun today," was whispered in a dry voice and Harry froze.

"Draco? Draco... Draco wake up! Come on, speak to me again! Draco!" 

"Ha-ha-harry, you are hurting me," Draco looked at him with big eyes and tears in them, his bottom lip already trembling.

"Sorry- Sorry Draco. I just- I- I for a moment- I was afraid," Harry caught his breath, trying to fight his disappointment.  
"You slept so deep, I was afraid you would never wake up," he spoke, his own tears getting the better of him. For a moment there had been his Draco, he was sure! It couldn't have just all been in his mind.

"Will there be a day when I will not wake up anymore?" Draco asked, afraid. 

"One day, yes. But that day is now still in the far, far future. When you are old and grumpy and your hair is all gone," Harry smiled, while tears were still rolling down his cheeks.

"So why were you afraid that I won't wake up now?" Draco asked again, watching Harry carefully.

Harry gulped. What should he say? What was there even to say?  
"I was afraid because I care deeply about you, and for a moment my fear played a trick on me. But you have nothing to worry," he said what came to his mind.

"Mhm, okay," Draco nodded, accepting the answer after a moment of thought.

"So go back to sleep again, so that I can pick you up tomorrow and we might get another fun day!" He brushed Draco's nose with his fingers and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight," he wished.

Harry left the hospital in a rush, running through the streets, before he located the hidden entry to the ministry.  
As soon as he located the right door, on the right floor he banged against it: "Nott, open the freaking door! I know you are still here. Nott! He spoke to me! You have to check again! Something has changed," Harry screamed against the door, not caring if he was making a scene.

Very slowly the door opened, though no one was to be seen, but Harry had no time to waste:"Nott, where the hell are you!" 

"If you please would calm down, Potter!" came the quiet, dangerous voice.  
For all he liked Blaise, and their easy friendship, Nott gave him the creeps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth prompt: [](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/94/ac/63/94ac633048da01c1aa3fc3be850a3023.jpg)

"Don't tell me to calm down," Harry rebuffed automatically. "I hate it when you do that," he mumbled on.

"Oh right, only Draco was allowed to stop you causing a scene, I forgot." Nott shrugged and gracefully moved around the stacks of books, back into the office.  
Harry stared.  
He had seen Nott's work space over the years, especially since he also had helped to set it up, so he knew for a fact that this was one rather big room with three windows on the opposite wall to the door, not that they were visible now. This room was turned into a maze! And it seems it had become even more complicated since his last visit.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked and promptly ran against the first stack of books, making them fall over. Before he could even lean down to pick one of them up, they stacked themselves again in what Harry would swear was the same way as they were before. Magic still had Harry in awe. It could do so much.

"I presume after your scene yesterday, and what you were screaming outside of my door, tea is in order. Strong tea," Nott replied, from further in and Harry followed that voice.

"He spoke to me Nott. I know. You have to believe me. Things are changing!" Harry pleaded.

"Funny how the day after you had a break down in Blaise's establishment, suddenly Draco's condition seems to change," Nott spoke tonelessly, putting a cup for Harry down on the small table in front of the only empty seat. 

"Who told you?" Harry asked, hurt. Hadn't Blaise promised they'd pretend it never happened?

"No one, Potter. I was there. It's just so that the both of you failed to notice me." Nott shrugged, obviously not bothered by the fact.

"Could've said something," Harry muttered again, getting frustrated. "Anyway, this has nothing to do with that. He called me 'Potter'. For the first time! And-and he dreamed of Hogsmeade like it really was. You yourself said there was a possibility." He sounded desperate but he didn't care.  
Nott was the best in what he did. And Harry's only option, since all the other unspeakables never even came close to what Nott had found.

"Yes, I said that. And _it is_ possible. Theoretically speaking. It's a principle of order, of cause and effect. But the _tempus dillatum_ was rather strong. While I was able to break it, stop it from putting him even further back, I highly doubt that Draco is aware enough to reverse it. And please remember that is not the only curse that hit him," Nott stated, still uncaring.

"You told me that already. But something has changed. He thinks he is seven. At that age, he never had even seen Hogsmeade. I- I know it," Harry gulped, his anger rising. Nott seemed to have all the answers and still he wasn't even trying to help.

"Potter, he is my friend too, and I know it is hard to accept, but-

"No, no buts. You are the only one that understands what even has happened with him. I read the reports so often I know them by heart, but I can't figure it out. You could though, you helped him before. Nott, I...I just-"

"I know Potter, I know," Nott sighed. "But not tonight I already hav-"

"Theo? You know I hate to wait in the Atrium! Everyone looks at me. Come on. You promised me a romantic night for your negl- Oh, ehm, hi Harry?"

"Nev, hi," Harry forced himself to grin.

"I didn't expect you here. Do you need him longer? I mean... we just..." Neville stammered, his huge frame drawn rather small.

"I highly doubt that my needs can be helped by him, so he is all yours," Harry joked.  
The shock about them being an item had lessened, but sometimes he still feared that Neville was getting the shorter end of the stick.

"Tomorrow morning Potter. I'll be there," Theo said as he put on his long overcoat. 

"Thank you, that's all I ask," Harry answered, and left Theo's office before the pair.

 

Big Ben in the distance showed Harry that he was later than usual, as he got up, so he rushed through his morning routine and flooed to the hospital. It never boded well to make Nott wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixth prompt: [](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-gi8vJdjMALY/UP3CbaBabUI/AAAAAAAAAPw/4OmF43uByBI/s1600/IMG_0445.JPG)

"I see you haven't changed, Potter. Let's go, now that you are finally here," Nott barked at him, and stepped away from the wall next to Draco's door.

"Sorry, I overslept," Harry answered meekly, trying to offer what was clearly an unsuccessful apology. If his dream hadn't felt so real, it would have been a lot easier to wake up, but he had no desire to share that with Nott.  
Harry opened the door and entered with a "Good morning, Draco."

Draco was already sitting on the edge of his bed, feet dangling in the air, before he looked up.  
"Harry," he jumped from the bed, "look- I'm all healed now! Nothing hurts!" he grinned hopefully up to Harry, grabbing Harry's arm.

"You really seem to do a lot better," he conceded, trying to hide a sigh in his words. But they haven't really been concerned about his body, and the pain Draco felt was more of a repercussion of stress, after an attack or when something simply was wrong.

"Who is that?" Draco suddenly asked, hiding a little behind Harry, while eyeing the imposing figure of Nott. At six feet two inches, fully covered in his black robe, his sheer expressionless face and the uncaring way he moved, Nott undoubtedly made an impression on everyone. Never to mention the fact, that no one like Nott could stand so still, like an object. One did not even see him breathe. It creeped Harry out.

"Young Mr Malfoy," Nott greeted, before Harry was able to answer Draco's question. 

However, the reaction he got was remarkable: Draco stepped out from behind Harry, his spine straight, his chin raised and his eyes hard. It was the closest Harry had ever seen this Draco act like the real one did. 

"Yes, and you are?" Draco asked in a lower pitch than he had spoken for so long.  
Harry had trouble to breathe. He wanted to say something, to point out that this alone was a sign that something was happening.   
But then Nott had his wand in his hand, did a complicated pattern too fast for Harry to really see, and Draco's body seemed to freeze, while his eyes went empty.

"What-" Harry started to scream.

"Don't disturb me Potter, I have to concentrate, this is not a simple _Imperius_. So be quiet," Nott cut him off, which quickly shut Harry up.

Then something happened that took Harry's breath away for a different reason: the room became illuminated with strands of magic. Each strand had different colours and it was fascinating to watch them. They moved around each other or floated a little in the room. It seemed as if they were dancing, and the colours where fascinating.  
And then there appeared a knot, where it all started in front of Draco. It was a tangled ball, wound so tight that it was hard to see anything.

Nott released a deep breath.  
"That is his core," he stated calmly.

"It looks beautiful," Harry whispered, having never seen such a thing before.

"No, Potter, the knot is wrong, it's the cage holding him back. A healthy unhurt wizard core would never show, because your magic is in you, every cell, every breath. This is the _Ipse Inclusum_ curse. It cuts Draco off from his magic, with the time shifting curse, which threw him back in his childhood, and the _Obliviation_ he simply is gone too much," Nott explained calmly, but Harry just stared.

"Don't you just have to break that? Isn't that all you need to do? You can't stand there, know all that and be unable to save him. Give him back to me," Harry shouted in anger, hurt and defeat.

"I can break all the curses, and undo all the damage, but what would remain would not be Draco Malfoy. What would remain would be an empty vessel. If I break the cage here, his magic would simply flow while he would be unable to stop it, most likely draining him, before he has a chance to stop it," Nott answered, not even flinching or looking at Harry, but staring at the caged core.  
"If I undo the memory charm, I would break his personality, as a child is not able to comprehend the life Draco had lived. So he would die too. And if I force him to shift again, and I miss the right moment, meaning to put him into a future he is not yet, or in a past he already had, he would not be himself, but just an illusion of himself. This was intended to kill Draco and drive him mad. It failed at that, but the way it is set up, he is the only one who really can reverse it," Theo explained neutrally.

Harry hugged himself. He would not cry in front of Nott. He wouldn't! Never!  
"So I just imagined it?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"No, you didn't, there is magic starting to flow. But Potter, for it to be enough to break through the curses, it could take decades," Nott said.

"There is hope, just not for him and me, that is what you are saying, right? I can stay with him, and take care of a boy who will always believe he is seven, and one day he will remember being twenty-seven and engaged to me, and I will be seventy-seven or even older," Harry spoke, looking at Draco, the man he loved, the body he worshiped and the magic that took it all away.

"He might start to grow as the Draco he is now. His medical sheet shows that his memory is getting better. The last break down two days ago- you said it started with not remembering Teddy and then the only memory to green was fear. The fear of the curse might be with his memory of the _Avada Cadava_ curse he had seen and escaped in his line of work way too often. That he did not remember Teddy might have been a simple lapse which threw him into the panic. But he genuinely remembered last summer, so he might grow up as this Draco Malfoy, and he is very sure that he is the heir to his family," Nott explained further.

"He doesn't remember his own mother. He thinks I am a friend of his family, he wants to come home to me, live with me. How can you say he is like the real Malfoy? This is not your friend, how can you even say he is my fiancé?" Harry demanded getting furious at the rational behaviour of Nott.

"Why do you not take him home? If he gets a panic attack I am sure you can knock him out yourself, and let him sleep before his magic goes haywire?"

"You want me to take him home? In the flat I rented near the hospital to come here every day?" Harry demanded incredulous at the suggestion.

"No, I said take him home where you lived with him. 

"There are pictures of us everywhere there!"

"You can charm them, so that to him they will just be landscapes. But yes, I believe he would live happier with you, than staying in the hospital," Nott said. 

"You don't know what you are asking me to do," Harry whispered.

"It will be hard, painful and lonesome, but won't there be any rewards for you? Nothing?" Theo asked, before he made another movement and slowly the magic disappeared.

"I'm Theodore Nott. Our families where rather close once, and I asked Harry, if I may be allowed to visit you," Nott said to Draco, as Draco stirred alive again.

"Why?" Draco asked, more curious than suspicious.

"Here." He reached into his pocket and handed Draco a wooden box, with the Malfoy 'M' crafted into the top.

"This is beautiful," Draco said.

"It is, and it's now yours," Nott said, and for the first time something close to emotion seemed to touch his voice.

"What is it?" Draco asked, as the box had no obvious way to open it.

"That young Mr Malfoy, you will have to find out for yourself," Nott said, and held his hand out to Draco, who shook it once.  
"Potter," Nott nodded his way and left.

"Look Harry, I got a mystery," Draco turned to him, big grin on his face.

"Well, that means one day you have to solve it, doesn't it," Harry moved closer to Draco, stroking through the man's hair.

"But not now, now you said we will have another nice day out!" Draco put the box away on his nightstand and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Well you remember when you told me you liked the dragon book?"

Draco nodded heavily.

"How would you like to have the author read it and then sign it?"

Draco stared.

"Come on, Dragon, get your book and we are off to the bookstore." Harry smiled and watched Draco rush to his nightstand for his dragon book, that by now he must know by heart.

"Are you sure he will sign it?" Draco asked, when Harry helped him into his coat.

"Of course he will, and if not I will make him."

"Harry, you are the coolest of all," Draco said and ran out the door.

Harry grinned. As Charlie was about to steal him the show for the whole day, he thought the compliment was well deserved.  
All he had heard from Theo, all he couldn't understand, he pushed away. Draco deserved to have a good day, and Harry was giving him that, because that was all he could do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventh prompt: [](http://natbg.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/winter-calm-winter-night-winters-mysterious-blue-birds-mystical-trees-lamp-lights-snow-ravens-haunting-full-moon-gates-wallpaper-gallery.jpg)

Draco walked into the bookshop full of nervous energy, hugging his book tightly and causing Harry to smile. The first few rows of seats were already taken, and that suited Harry just fine. He chose their seats further in the back, because he really didn't want to draw attention away from Charlie and his book, and he simply wanted to have a nice quiet outing for Draco to enjoy himself.

Charlie finally started with a bit of self-introduction and a short description on how and why the book came about. From the first word on, Draco was hanging on Charlie's words, but still having trouble to sit still. That however changed as soon as Charlie started to read from the book. Draco stilled his movement, but he mouthed every word, sometimes a little out of sync, but as Harry predicted, he knew the book by heart.  
Harry had trouble to contain his smile and to not simply watch Draco the whole time.

"Harry, come on! If we don't get in the line now, he will be gone, and then you're the reason I didn't get my autograph. And you promised I would!" Draco complained, dragging Harry's arm, to make Harry move.

"Oh, we can't let that happen," Harry grinned, finally getting up.

They got in line after all the audience and most of the passer-by's had already cleared out, which vexed Draco greatly in his eagerness to meet Charlie.

"Hello there Harry," Charlie greeted him when it was finally their turn.

"Hi Charlie. So how was the homecoming? How is the family?" Harry asked. 

"Doing fine, though yesterday only my parents had time for dinner, rest of the clan was quite busy. Was an odd experience. Most quiet dinner I ever had in that house," Charlie grinned.

"You know him!" Draco suddenly exclaimed, eyes wide, mouth slightly hanging open.

"Right. Charlie this is Draco Malfoy. A very firm admirer of your book," Harry introduced them once again, trying to ignore the ache he felt at the reintroduction.

"Don't embarrass me! I just know good writing," Draco hissed at Harry, before he turned around, stretching out his hand. "Draco Malfoy, very delighted to meet you, sir. I seldom have read better descriptions of dragons," Draco greeted Charlie.

Harry and Charlie both starred at him, slightly taken back to their first real introduction, were something very similar had happened.

Charlie was the one who managed to adapt first: "Such high praise, thank you. I'm always happy to hear when someone has enjoyed my book," Charlie replied and finally took the outstretched hand.  
"Well let me sign your book for you and then you can go out of here, I have still some time to sit here and entertain," Charlie joked, at the same time throwing a loaded look at Harry.

 

Draco spoke of very little through lunch and dinner but the meeting he had with Charlie, the signed book and how Charlie read his own writing. He was so engrossed in his retelling that sometimes the spoon or folk full of food would be hanging in mid-air held by his hand for quite some time.  
These were the good days, when the simple things would delight Draco, would make him laugh and enjoy himself and forget his fear or the fact that his body was too big for him. These were the moments Harry enjoyed the most, when he got to spent time with a very carefree Draco, one he himself had never met before.

Only when they came back to the now familiar streets around the hospital did Draco quiet down.

"What's wrong dragon?" Harry asked, trying for a light tone, but very aware that Draco simply didn't want to stay in the hospital anymore.

"Nothing," Draco answered, the pouting very obvious. "I mean, I get it, you don't want to take me home, since you are not my real family, and I would get in the way of your life and stuff," Draco added sounding unsure. "But you make my days nice and exciting and fun and I like to be around you," he added, before taking a deep breath and coming to a halt. "I won't ask anymore. You keep coming to visit me, and that is enough, and so I will not pester you, and thank you for today. It was a really great day," he proclaimed, voice small but true gratitude in it.

Harry's heart broke, but at the same time, he simply couldn't.

"Let me talk to the healer first, and then I will think about it, okay?" Harry tried to smile and show more optimism then he had left.  
Draco simply nodded and they started to walk again.

 

Charlie opened the door to the Leaky with a wide grin:"It's good to see that some things never change." he sighed.

"Oh come on, the burrow hasn't changed that much," Harry joked.

"You simply never saw it the way I saw it in the past, before Percy was born, or Ginny. Those really were the big changes. And of course the war and stuff. So let me enjoy the things that go on. Meeting Draco...," he trailed off, while he sat down.

"At least we know that he will always care for your opinion. Guess it's the bloody dragon handler thing. Can't compete with that," Harry joked hollowly.

"When you asked me to change the credits I thought you were too careful, but it really was necessary," Charlie murmured and took a swig of his lager.

"I was afraid at first he would recognise his wording sometimes, but that never happened. So to him it's all your work. Maybe one day I can tell him again," Harry whispered, his hand moving over his face and through his hair.

"So there really is nothing to be done?"

"No, he has to do it himself, and he can't remember that things should be different so that won't happen. Nott told me to take him back home, and he himself asked about it so often... It's cruel to leave him there. But- I myself have not gone home since the first three months, when it became quite clear that stress harms him and that everything was stressful to him," Harry explained. "How can I go live with him, where I lived with my Draco, where I wanted to build a family with him. Sometimes, when I watch him sleep he looks so much like my Draco, and it's so hard not to simply touch him, or kiss him. And then there are moments like today, when he acts so Malfoy-ish and then my heart is beating and I want to kiss the grin away. How can I live with him?" Harry confesses for the first time, hiding his face in his hands, but still relieved to confess to someone. And of all the people he knows, he knows that Charlie is the one that will never judge him.

"Harry, I can't tell you what to do, but maybe you can be what the Draco now needs, if you let the old one go," Charlie said earnestly. 

"What?" Harry raised his head looking at Charlie in shock.

"I don't have all the details, you write or call too little for that, but your owl last night and what you are saying now... Harry, who I met today was a charming and very open young man- child in a man's body, but he was doing good, he was enjoying himself, and he is healthy. And it's not like you are giving him up, you will be staying with him," Charlie started, before he frowned and looked Harry in the eye. "Maybe what both of you need, is for you to stop hoping and waiting for the old Draco to come back. Maybe acceptance is what will make it easier on the both of you," Charlie whispered, looking sad but honest.

"I- I don't... I'm afraid that one day he will come back, and hate me for having given up hope," Harry replied. But then Nott's words came to his mind.  
"I have to take him home, he can't stay in the hospital for years, three years are quite enough already, and he and I are sick of it," Harry nodded with more conviction than he felt.

"It's also bad for his mental health to be treated like a sick person, if he really isn't, especially as his condition can't be helped," Charlie agreed.

"Okay," Harry finished his beer and got up. "I must think about what you said, but I at least can prepare the house, right?" he tried to smile.

"You can do that," Charlie agreed.

"We are still on for lunch tomorrow?" Harry asked. 

"Of course, but really you shouldn't do all the surprises before Christmas, in case you run out for the big day," Charlie joked and Harry tried to laugh.

"Don't worry, I have more ideas in store. And now that he starts to remember the time we spent we can get to the fun stuff too. Till tomorrow then," Harry waved and didn't wait for Charlie's reply.

 

He left the Leaky in sure strides and got to the apparition point in no time at all. From there he apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor. The silent grounds greeted him. In the always illuminated city, Harry hadn't noticed how short the days already were. But here in Wiltshire, with nothing around but the full moon, night enveloped him.  
The gates opened at his touch and Harry gulped before he walked in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eights prompt:[](http://www.whiterockcandles.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/christmascookies.jpg%20)

Harry followed the crushed stone road slowly, trying to take his surroundings in. The Malfoy grounds were as well kept as ever, and while he could not see the part which was in bloom all year round, even the winter was beautiful so far outside of the city. And oddly enough he felt like homecoming.  
It hadn't been always that way, the first year he point blank refused to walk on the grounds and had apparated straight home every day, but through the seasons and the changes it invoked over the grounds, and the time he had spent there with Draco, he had come to enjoy these grounds, the beautiful sights and secrets within.  
Harry stopped as he had left the long slow turn behind, the impressive manor house now in full view. Some windows were illuminated and Harry tried to maybe see Narcissa walking around. He hadn't spoken to the woman in the last three months at least. Losing Draco had strained their relationship too much. He knew she deserved better than just being forgotten, while taking care of her own mentally ill husband. They would have so much to talk about, to share, but he knew it would never happen. Harry couldn't stand her husband and his Draco would always be her son to her. He ruffled through his own hair, he would have to talk to her too, if he intended to really bring Draco here. A frustrated groan escaped him, as he turned away from the manor to step on the cobblestone way on his left, that led to the small cottage, next to the lake.

As he opened the door the lights came on and a fire sprung alive in the fireplace.  
He gulped. The elves clearly still cleaned the place, because no dust was to be found, yet the chaos he and Draco had left behind was still there: his working uniform was on the floor next to the coat rack, Draco's winter boots, which needed heavy maintenance, were still standing next to the door. The further he stepped the further was he remembering the haste, the fright he had felt when he first had gotten the floo call that Draco had been brought to St Mungo's with heavy curse-damage: the dishes in the sink, Draco's notes of all the people threatening him or his family all over the table, next to the evenings _Prophet_ he never read with Draco's image on the front page. He left the kitchen to go down the hall, not daring to look on the wall and the pictures they had hung there. In front of the bedroom door he came to a halt. Like on the day he got his flat in London he could not enter, be immersed in Draco's odour. No one ever smelt like Draco, and Draco was a fascinating person when it came to smell: he tasted bitter when in anger, hollow when sad but the one he really liked was the one that clung to this room, when Draco was aroused. And Draco could find sex in every situation. 

_"It's a Malfoy trait, comes with the good looks. It also means we know the best moments to have sex, and so far you never complained."_

Oh no, he never complained, not when Draco took him against the wall in agonizingly slow movements, not with Draco coming home, pulling him from the sofa only to push him on the bed, and then ride him hard and fast.

Tears where stinging in Harry's eyes. It wasn't just the sex, it was the touch too. Harry never had been a very tactile person himself, growing up with the Dursleys had ensured that, but Draco had changed that from the very beginning. He was always sitting too close, and when he wanted Harry's attention he would touch him. And then there were the kisses, the baths taken together, _"because we can, Potter, what more reason do you need?_  
And the laughter when they were playing cards, cooking together, reading books, or just talking about weird thoughts. Not one day did go by without them find something to laugh about.  
Sure there were nightmares, and prejudices, and frustrations at work, but after they vented they would find a way to laugh, even if it was Harry _"being stupid to brighten my mood again? I appreciate it, no one does it better than you."_

No, no he could not take this young Draco here, he could not even open the door because of the fear of what might be behind it.  
What if the smell was gone?  
What if it was still there?

"I want you back, Draco. I need you back, I need you so much," he whispered, his head against the door, as he slowly sunk to the floor. He had not lied to Blaise, he couldn't take it anymore. His heart was breaking just being around a Draco who didn't remember them, their time, their love.

But then he remembered what Charlie had said. Would it really help?  
"Tell me, should I really let you go? Is it true, that you are gone forever? What do I do, I'm so lost without you. Why do I always have to accept these things?" 

_"Really Potter, if you don't like the situation you are in, then you have to acquire the power to change it. If you don't want to be their fucking hero then stop pretending. You fought the bloody war, now if you want to be a carpenter, be a carpenter. I mean look at this, you are amazing at it."_

That was Draco's way. And more often than not Draco lent Harry the power to change the situations he found himself in.  
But not this time, this time Draco needed Harry to be the one to take care of him...

 

"Master Harry, you is needing breakfast?"

"Limmy," Harry slowly opened his eyes, looking around. "Where-"

"Master Harry is been asleep on the floor. Limmy is being worried. Why is Master Harry not going to bed?" the small house-elf asked.

"I- I was in thought, and tired," he said helplessly, still feeling the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Limmy is bringing you breakfast," the elf decided before she was gone again.

Harry's body was one big ache. But he had managed to fall asleep here. So okay, not in the bedroom, but he could close that off, and ward it. He could turn the study into his bedroom and have Draco live in their guestroom. And later on he would talk with Narcissa about toys Draco had liked. He could do this, for this Draco. For this Draco who needs him now.  
Loneliness was nothing, he had learned to live with loneliness before he could spell the word.  
This was nothing, and it was for Draco, for the man Draco once had been, Harry would take care of the child Draco now was.

Harry slowly got up and let his gaze once move across all the pictures, not taking them in, but noting that they are there: the first kiss the Prophet had published, Draco's auror graduation ceremony, both of them smiling at the camera in Madrid, both of them flying, them at a party talking with different people, still holding hands, Draco with Charlie, Harry with Blaise, Blaise, Nott, Neville with Draco in traditional wizarding robes. Harry with the Weasleys, Ron and Draco scowling at each other, Pansy, Ginny and Hermione whispering together until Harry and Blaise hex their hair pink (a colour only Pansy wore well), birthdays, Christmases, occasions, weddings, friends coming and going, eight years' worth of a life together.  
It had been a good life.  
It was over now.  
He was thirty and he would take care of a seven-year-old boy, that felt strange in his own body, and who fought with his magic and curses raging through said body.  
He would not, however be the one to take the pictures down! That and entering the bedroom was asking too much of him.

"Limmy is having the breakfast ready," Limmy said from the kitchen, and Harry could already smell the lovely Christmas cookies.

"Mipsy is already baking?" Harry asked and went to the kitchen.

Limmy nodded.

"Could you please take all these pictures down and put them into the bedroom? And then make the guestroom welcoming for a seven-year-old? Oh, and please prepare a bed in the study for me? Can you do that?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.  
He hadn't taken care of Limmy for three years now, he rather felt bad for her.

"Is Master Harry coming back?" Limmy's eyes sparkled.

"Yes, and so is Master Draco. But Limmy, Master Draco is now a child, in the beginning you will ask me before you do anything he asks of you, understand?" Harry admonished.

"Limmy is understanding. Mistress Narcissa has being explaining it to Limmy, how Master Draco is sick, and Master Harry has been staying with him. Limmy knows. Master Draco will look like Master Draco, but will not be like Master Draco," Limmy nodded.

"Before you start, can you please ask Mrs Narcissa if she would have a moment for me before Elevenses?" Harry requested politely before he sat down at the table.  
"And please let Mipsy know that her cookies are as fantastic as ever," he said as he stared at the cookies in front of him.

"Certainly Master Harry," Limmy says and vanishes without a noise.

Now that his mind is made up, all Harry has to do is to strengthen his heart. He can do this!  
For Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninth's prompt: [](http://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/harry-potter-sexy-photo-shoot-zachary-howell-2.jpg)

After his breakfast and a quick sorting through the cottage, in which he removed small pictures or trinkets that now belong to a different life, Harry made his way to the main house.

Before Draco had been cursed, they would visit Narcissa twice a week: for Wednesday dinner and Sunday afternoon tea. Harry had kept those appointments, even when Draco had been held up by auror work. He genuinely liked Narcissa, and her cutting humour was something he enjoyed. But then Draco hadn't woken up, and he had moved to London to be close to Draco. He had forgotten about her, even before Nott was able to wake Draco up.

Limmy opened the entrance for him: "Mistress Narcissa is being in the sun-room, waiting for you Master Harry," she smiled in her toothy grin.

"Thank you," he answered her, and was on his way.

"Narcissa, thank you for sparing me some time," greeted her as he stepped into the room. 

"Harry, it is good to see you again," she said her voice as regal as ever, but her face, her eyes.  
She looked horrible, aged, deep lines furrowing through her face, and her eyes had a haunted expression about them.

"I- I plan, well I decided- I'll bring Draco home tonight," Harry stammered, unsure if he really should speak to her about it.

Narcissa stared at him for quite some time, before she got up to move to the window, to look at the ever blooming magical part of the garden.  
"I know that more than three years ago, you got engaged to my son to be married. I was also informed, by Mr Nott, that there is very little chance for this event to take place," she spoke softly, with a sad undertone. "Harry, you honoured your promise more than enough, as a mother and a wife I can state, with conviction, that no one can ask anymore of you," she said as she turned to him.

For the first time he noticed the grey in her hair, the small dark spots in her face, the light tremble in her fingers. She has aged so much. 

"I will not leave him, and he really is a very interesting child. I believe we will be fine," he answered, playing more than truly believing, but there simply was nothing to be done.  
He hoped that Narcissa would remember how well behaved and open Draco was at that age, and would maybe share some of those memories. Instead her eyes grew dull. 

"Harry, let me tell you, that watching your spouse changing so far that you can't recognise him anymore is not to be taken lightly."

Harry gulped, having the women who nursed her husband back to health after he was released from Azkaban, only to see him fall ill again say that, was not something he could dismiss easily.

"I know what I'm doing. And Draco trusts me. It will be fine after a time. He now even is able to remember months at a time," Harry tried for enthusiasm.

"Harry... Harry, you haven't thought this through. What will you do when he really grows older, what will you do in ten years, when he believes himself to be seventeen, when he might fall in love again, will you simply be there and watch?" she asked, her face growing softer for the first time.

Harry sighed and ruffled his hair: "You never where a woman of easy questions," he admitted, remembering all too well as how she had refused to give her consent to their relationship in the beginning.  
"But he can't stay in the hospital any longer, there is no real reason for him to be there. I won't be able to answer your question now, or in the next months... I'm... I'm just trying to deal with it as it hits me. I am trying to let go of my fiancé... so, you're gonna have to give me a rain check, for now," he answered the most truthful answer.  
"However... I know, I might be asking too much- especially with Lucius... but I hoped, maybe you would like to help me, maybe seeing him being as healthy as he can- maybe it will help you a little too... and also, well making sure I don't fuck up his good upbringing too much, you know," Harry tried, but seeing Narcissa this way had really thrown him. What if he was burdening her too much?

"You never came with easy suggestions to me either, Harry. I will have to think about it," she replied, turning back to the window.

"Of course, Narcissa. The offer has no expiring date," he answered, trying to smile at the implied joke. If the circumstances weren't this bad, the two of them really could have fun together.

"I was also wondering if maybe you have some old stuff of Draco's. I plan to set him up in the guestroom, but the whole house isn't really child friendly," he asked.

"I shall ask Limmy to set up your guestroom," Narcissa nodded.

"Thanks, that would be a great help," Harry smiled.

"Harry... do come by again, I miss our games," she said in a lieu of a dismissal.

"Yeah, I kinda miss your outlook on life too, Narcissa. See you soon, I promise," he answered, before he left the room to go to the main fireplace, which was the only one connected to the floo network. He was already running a little late to pick up Draco, so there was no other way around. Though really flooing will never be his first choice of transport.

 

"Where are we going? You didn't say anything about a new trip today," Draco asked again, looking around. "Where are we?" came the other question Harry had heard about ten times already.

"It's Christmas, well soon enough, so let me surprise you but don't expect too many presents under the tree," Harry answered again, grinning.

"You could tell me, so I'd be prepared," Draco pouted in the cute way of his.

"But then there would be no surprise," Harry pointed out.

"I like surprises..." Draco said thoughtfully.

"Well, then you will have to wait, and be surprised," Harry says, as they entered the small hotel in muggle London.

"A hotel? Will I be staying here?" Draco asks, half excited but half afraid.

Harry didn't answer that question, as he was sure it would only worry Draco more. And tonight, when they went home would answer the question better than any words.

Harry went through the Lobby and straight up to the fifth floor, where he knocked on the door 509. 

"Harry, Draco, there you are," Charlie smiled, as he opened the door. "Lunch is already here, I hope you like what we picked," he offered as he made way for them.

"We are eating with Charlie?" Draco whispered sharply to Harry, the excitement nearly tangible.

Harry had to bite his lips not to say more, but let Draco enter the room.

"VIKTOR KRUM!" Draco exclaimed full of surprise. "YOU, you, YOU KNOW VIKTOR KRUM!" he turned around to look at Harry and then at Charlie. He was clearly excited.

"Well, that is the advantage of having a famous partner. You never have to introduce him," Charlie said, and patted Viktor on the shoulders.

"Hello Viktor," Harry grinned. "Thanks for offering to be part of Draco's Christmas", he whispered as he was next to Viktor.

"You are velcome. Though it is odd, seeing Draco akt this vay," Viktor offered, his accent still a little rough.

Draco just stared and stared and _stared_.

"Harry, are we having lunch with Charlie and Viktor **Krum**?" he asked Harry in a very quiet whisper.

"Indeed we are," Harry replied.

"But what will I say? What shall we talk about? I'm sure he doesn't want me retelling him all his famous games and moves. But do you think maybe he can teach me some tricks? Like for when I can go and fly again?" 

"Maybe, if you ask him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, seeing as you are part of the family," Harry ruffled through Draco's hair.

"Family? How? I don't- I can't remember being related to Krum," Draco said, an unsure expression falling over him.

"Well, you and me are a family. And Charlie is a brother of mine, from my adoptive family, And as Viktor is my brother in law, he is also yours," he explained in the most simple terms he could come up with.

"Well, that is a wild leap and very dodgy," Draco hummed. "But then it kinda makes me family to Viktor Krum so I'm surely not going to complain," he decided.

Lunch was a very relaxed affair after that, and Viktor had no problem with talking to Draco about techniques, moves or brooms. But what had Harry's heart racing was the fact that when Draco didn't force it to happen, he could still speak Bulgarian- or was it Russian?- Harry wasn't sure. But the fact that he remembered at all. As far as Harry was told, Draco first had a tutor for Latin, then French and Italian and only then Russian and some of the East-European languages. But surely, he hadn't leaned those languages at the age of seven.  
Harry sighed, as he caught Charlie looking at him, he nodded. Yes, he understood how hoping for Draco to become who he once was, was putting pressure on them both. But letting go of what little hope still was there was harder than he could describe.

 

"Maybe I kan kome by and ve can go flying together," Viktor offered.

"But you will have to go back to Romania soon, right? The both of you," Draco said, looking to the floor.

"But ve are living in a vorld of magik. Ve kan use portkeys," Viktor said, smiling at Draco.

"You would do that?" Draco asked, his eyes going wide.

"And we will be here till after Christmas, so there might still be time," Charlie reminded.

Draco squinted in Harry's direction: "If I'm allowed on a broom so soon, I will owl you!" he then answered.  
Draco hugged Charlie and Viktor as they finally said their good byes and left the hotel.

"I know Viktor Krum," Draco said, "and he is really as cool as they say. Well, actually he is a lot cooler, and Charlie is nicer than I imagined him, but he really has fun stories about being a dragon handler," Draco stated, taking Harry's hand as they walked through London.

It was only after some time, that he finally noticed: "We aren't going back to the hospital yet?"

"No, we are not," Harry nodded. 

"Okay, so another surprise?" Draco asked, hopefully.

"Maybe. But I'm sure you will like it," Harry replied. 

He apparated them into the Malfoy grounds, on the cobblestone driveway leading up to the cottage.

"Wow, wher- Malfoy Manor. You are taking me home?" Draco exclaimed again, this time pure joy in his voice. 

"Yes and no. You will live here with me, if you want to," Harry said, not sure if living in the small cottage was really something Draco would want to do.

"Okay... you know that I find this odd, right?" Draco said cocking his head a little.

"I was sure you might, but you know the manor is so, so huge, and it would only be the two of us, so I thought maybe this cosy setting would be nice?" Harry offered.

"Can we go inside?" Draco looked to the cottage.

"Yes, of course," Harry smiled and went to the door to open it for Draco.

Draco entered and immediately started to look around. "So where would my room be?"

Harry smiled, and lead the way to the guestroom. He hoped Limmy had had enough time to prepare the room.

"Wow! I mean, yes, well for now it will do. But one day I want to live in the big house, just so you know," Draco tried to hide his excitement.  
The room had been repainted, the furniture had changed from the classic look Draco had given the room, to what Harry presumed looked very similar to what once had been Draco's room.

Dinner had been a short affair, as Draco nearly fell asleep on the table, and so Harry put him to bed, after a quick shower.  
As he himself lay in bed, later that night, he thought that maybe doing this all in one day, might have been a bit much for Draco. Of course Draco had enjoyed it, and had lots of fun and excitement, but it might not have been a wise move health wise.

Maybe a day home tomorrow would do both of them some good, especially since Harry found it hard to find a comfortable position in this strange bed. The study had changed too, but Harry couldn't be bothered to check it out tonight. To be honest, he was tired.  
But then there were Narcissa's words, and Charlie's opinion, and his damn hope, that simply wasn't so easy to squish as he wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenth's prompt: [](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/2c/44/7c/2c447cb73f4d596dc6733431a6bd419c.jpg)

"Ha-Harry?"

The soft whimper was what finally made it through the haze of Harry's dreams.

"Draco," he sat up, looking down at Draco kneeling next to the bed, his hands fisted into Harry's blanket.  
"What's wrong, buddy?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"I-I..." Draco stopped.

Harry saw the red eyes, the tear tracks and the frightened expression.

"Bad dream?" he asked softly.

Draco only nodded, biting is lip. "...was alone... strange room..." 

"Wanna hop in?" Harry lifted his blanket in offer, "it's too early to be awake yet."

Draco jumped at the chance and moved close to Harry, hiding his face in Harry's shoulder.

"So now that you're in, wanna talk about your dream?"

Harry tries to ignore the feel of Draco's body so close to his own, tries to remind his body firmly that Draco was a child, like Teddy, that needed the help of a grown up because of a bad dream. Not a lover seeking his touch. Though he couldn't deny that he wished for the latter.

"I... I was afraid, and alone, and there was so much pain," Draco sniffed. "I... the room was dark, and... strange... I couldn't remember coming here, and... "

"We can put up a nightlight. I forgot that in the hospital there is always a light on, right? And there were lots of people wandering around. It's my fault, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking ahead," Harry replied, stroking Draco's back. Why hadn't he thought about this sooner?  
Well he knew why, because he had rushed straight into this, afraid that he might change his mind, if he really thought about it. And now Draco had to pay for his rush.

"You won't send me back, right? I don't want to go back," Draco muttered, his fingers digging painfully in Harry's sides.

"No, I won't send you back," Harry promised, "But you've got to promise me that you'll be honest with me, tell me when something is wrong, so we can change that, okay?" Harry reassured Draco the best he could.

"Mhm, can do," Draco answered, already half asleep again.

Harry fought his grin, because the emotion behind it was wrong. This was like when Draco had come home late from work, beat by a hard day, crawling into bed with him, and still trying to talk with Harry, while already falling asleep.  
But it was not what it was! It was a small child having an exciting day, and a bad nightmare! A child falling asleep, because it felt safe. If only his feelings would accept it as easily as his mind had. And feeling Draco so close to him was not doing him any favours.

 

The next time Harry opened his eyes, it was because of a slight tugging on the base of his neck. Only after he woke up did he feel the weight on his arm, the stiffness of his leg and a twist in his shoulder. Man, he was bloody uncomfortable!

"What are you doing?" he murmured, finally figuring out that the tugging was real: Draco was playing with his hair.

"There is a lock here- it bounces," Draco explained and Harry rolled his eyes. Well, at least this Draco wasn't nagging him to get a cut. Though he was not sure, if being woken up was better or worse. 

"Also, I'm hungry. And I want to see the house. You never showed me around," Draco whined, making Harry groan.

"Draco, it's not even eight yet," Harry sighed, but sat up anyway.

"Time has nothing to do with hunger. And I'm still growing." 

Harry learned in that moment, that self-control really was a virtue, because he was very certain that Draco knew he wouldn't grow anymore. Cheeky brat already getting his way.

"Breakfast first then," Harry yawned and then pushed Draco out of his small bed, to get him to move.

"Sounds good to me," Draco bounced and jumped out of the room. Of course the bloody child was a morning person! Served him right to learn from Draco to appreciate a lie in, only to now have Draco train him out of said habit. There was such a thing as irony-overload and this morning already reached it.

As Harry entered the kitchen Draco was already sitting on the table. "Hot cocoa?" 

"And porridge, with apples and cinnamon," Draco nodded keenly.

"With apples _and_ cinnamon?"

"Christmas season- cinnamon is a must!" Draco stated with conviction.

"Well, that is an argument I can't disagree with," Harry agreed and started first the cocoa and then the porridge. 

"Harry?" Draco asked sounding insecure again.

"Hm?"

"Will there be other kids for me to play with? In hospital, I wasn't very popular, but I- when you weren't there, they would play with me and stuff, you know. I mean... you can't always be around... and... what will I do here, when you are gone?" Draco suddenly asked.

Harry was so surprised about that question, because he hadn't even given it a thought. The last week had been such an emotional struggle, and he never thought so far ahead. Of course he had work to do, he simply had shifted his schedule around so much that he hadn't even thought about that. Of course with Draco now here, it was no longer an option to go to work at night.

"Would you like to meet with other kids?" he asked, trying to figure out where he could send Draco to, when he wasn't there.

"If they are nice to me," Draco answered nearly inaudible.

"What about Teddy? Would you like to spend time with him?"

"Teddy is nice. And he comes up with great games. It's never boring with Teddy," Draco agreed, tension leaving his body.

"We will figure things out, don't worry. I won't just leave you alone all the time. Maybe we can even arrange something with the hospital, so that you can visit the friends there again too?" 

"Yeah, would that be possible? I mean Callum is rather full of himself, and Samuel is oh so wicked, but beating them at exploding snap is so much fun!" Draco perked up. "And your milk is boiling, smells bad," Draco adds.

"Oh don't get up to help," Harry snapped back and stepped away from the apples to take the milk away from the heat.

"I helped- I warned you before it was too' too late'," Draco shrugged. "Does it need much longer? I'm hungry." 

Harry rolled his eyes: lunch would be done by Limmy! He will not be nagged at by a brat.

"Patience is a virtue, Draco." 

"Yeah, yeah, but it doesn't make the hunger go away."

"And isn't that unknown wisdom," Harry rolled his eyes again.

"See, I'm smart! Jessica said so too," Draco grinned.

"Of course you are, never to mention modest," Harry mumbled, extremely quietly to not be heard under any circumstances.

"Well, then dig in," Harry put the bowl of porridge with cinnamon and apples in front of Draco and sat the cup of hot chocolate next to it.

"Breakfast, at last. I was nearly starving to death, you know," Draco said and started to eat.

"You certainly have a flair for dramatics," Harry teased.

"Mathilda said I was refined. And she laughed at all my jokes," Draco pouted.

Harry laughed, of course Draco had all the nurses wrapped around his little finger.

 

After breakfast Harry showed Draco the cottage: starting with the kitchen and where Draco would be able to get himself something to drink and where the fruits where kept for small snacks- thank god Limmy thought of stocking the house while she was at it.   
Then they went to the living room, where Harry pointed out the books Draco was allowed to read, but remembering that the more people told him not to do something, the more he wanted to do it, he made a point not to tell Draco which books are off limit. Most of them would look boring to a child anyway.  
In the bathroom Harry freed a shelf and put all Draco's child friendly stuff there.  
Then they took a look around in Harry's new room. Limmy had done her best and made it look more like a bedroom and less like a study, but still there was a very distinct study feel to it. But it would do, and in time, when he would get small trinkets and stuff and it would be his bedroom. He just needed to get used to it.

"Your room is boring, let's go and check out mine!" Draco dragged Harry out of his room and into Draco's new room.

"There is a dragon collection!" Draco pointed out as he saw a box full with dragon figurines. "Maybe there is even a Welsh Green in there. They are- my favourite."

"...your favourite," Harry finished with Draco.

"And look there is a dragon too," Draco got excited.

Harry smiled. Both Narcissa and Draco had told him ample times how obsessed Draco was (and in secret still is) with dragons.

"Hey, what about I spell the stars of Draco on your ceiling, like a nightlight?" he offered.

"Only if you do the dragon outline too, not just the stars," Draco bargained, but very much agreeing with the idea.

 

At lunch time Harry introduced Limmy to Draco, but told him, that he was not to order Limmy around, just to amuse himself, and not to bribe Limmy for sweets, something Narcissa had told him once over tea.

After lunch -which had been a huge affair, since Limmy had set the table and had slightly gone overboard in her joy to have her Masters back home- they snuggled together on the couch, both of them reading something, until Draco fell asleep again. Harry let him nap for nearly an hour before he woke him.  
They ventured out, to make a small round in the grounds before dinner. 

 

"Today was nice," Draco said, as Harry was tugging him in.

"You weren't bored? Nothing exciting happened today," Harry asked, to make sure.

"You were here with me, and we did stuff together. It was nice," Draco nodded. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"If- if... can I come to you again, if- you know, if I have..."

"If you have another nightmare? Sure, you know where to find me, and then we can cuddle together and make the bad dream go away. Sounds good?" Harry offered, ruffling Draco's hair.

"Thank you," Draco whispered and moved deeper into the blanket before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11th prompt: [](https://metrouk2.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/christmas-tinner-product-out-of-tin-described.jpg)

Harry stepped out of his room and followed the sound of Draco's excited voice. Draco had had another nightmare and had crawled into bed with Harry again. However, Harry had no idea when Draco had woken up.

"Really? And then what did you do?"

"The only sensible thing: I guilt tripped a Gryffindor to do the clean up."  
Ohoh, was that really Blaise's voice? If Blaise was teaching Draco to be even more of a brat, he would be in _real_ trouble, this time.

"That's so cool! Tell me another one!" Draco stated. 

"Tell you another what? Blaise- don't you have to boss your employees around and be big busy restaurant owner?" Harry joined the conversation. 

"Harry! Finally, you are awake," Draco exclaimed joyfully.

"Had to entertain the kid, since you decided to have a bit of a lie in," Blaise said at the same time. 

"Well, I'm awake now, and I'm also certain you corrupted Draco enough for the day. Go to work, you lazy arse," Harry joked.

"Oh sweet Harry, you don't know half of it, but I'm sure Draco will tell you over breakfast," Blaise winked at him, before he vanished.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
Draco didn't remember Blaise so how the two of them could gang up on him -again- was beyond him. Probably some weird Slytherin-thing that normal people simply would never understand.

"Today at noon Blaise is hosting a food party at his restaurant. It's invitation only and you and I are invited! And Charlie and Viktor are too!" Draco explained as Harry made himself breakfast.

"You want some too?" Harry asked as he was about to toss the bacon in the pan.

"No, I had breakfast at a decent hour. But I want some of the Christmas cookies," Draco replied before he remembered his excitement, "and you haven't said anything about Blaise's invitation. We will go, right? It'll be major fun, Blaise said so!"

"And because Blaise said so it's true, of course," Harry replied absentmindedly.

"Yes, it is! Blaise seems like a man who knows about fun. And he told me fun stories about you," Draco grinned at him. 

"What kind of stories?" Harry shrieked.  
There was so much stuff he had pulled off with Blaise over the years, or even worse the stuff Blaise had witnessed him and Draco doing. And then there was the things Draco could have told him... this was a horrifying thought to continue.

"He told me how clumsy you can be, but also that you are quite good at what you do," Draco said, still grinning, before he snagged the first cookie from the plate Harry had put on the table.

"But you still haven't said if we will go!" Draco whined.

"If we don't go, you will make a fuss all day, right?" Harry asked.

"Viktor will be there. And Charlie! I want to go!" Draco said half unsure, half demanding.

"Then we will go," Harry offered and sat down for his breakfast, "though we might have to go shopping fist. Did he mention a theme to you?" he asked, frowning.

"How do you... know...? YOU do this each year, right? That's why Blaise said I could convince you, and why you were so calm. You played ME!" Draco threw the half eaten cookie down.

"Hey, hey, I did nothing of the sort," Harry protested. 

"Yes you did! You and him- you mocked me! Because- because I didn't know of your stupid ritual," Draco had stood up and stomped his feet.

"Draco, calm down."

"No! I'll not! You mock me, because- because- because of how I am!" Draco looked hurt, tears in his eyes, before he run out of the room.

Harry sighed, this was not how he expected this morning to go.  
He followed Draco, and knocked on Draco's door before he entered.  
Draco was lying on his bed hidden beneath his blanket, crying.

"I'm sorry Draco. I did not want to hurt you. I just- you were so excited, I simply didn't want to disappoint you," Harry sat down on the bed. He endured the silence for about thirty seconds before he went on. "It's true what you said... the first year Blaise opened the restaurant it went badly at the time. So, to cheer him up in the Christmas season most of his friends gathered there and we all brought cakes and drinks and had a good time. It didn't change anything about the situation, but we had a nice time, we had fun. And somehow on the same date the next year we all came again and this time we brought fish and meat, and the year afterwards we ate pasta, and somehow the meetings become a tradition and a theme would be decided," Harry explained, sighing.   
"I know you think I mocked you, but that is not true. I would never mock you, Draco, and for certain never about things you cannot change," Harry said. There was a shifting movement behind him.

"But many do mock me. And you, you and your friends treat me like I know nothing."

Harry couldn't describe the voice in words, but he felt the pain in his heart.

"I know! **I know-** I know I'm supposed to be as old as you. I can read! And all the other kids, they have normal bodies, but everyone keeps telling me I'm just an overgrown kid. But that was because you think I can't remember. But I remember now!" Draco huffed. "Not that you would care about what I remember, not as long as I don't remember all of it," Draco mumbled, turning his back on Harry.

"I never-" 

"You never thought about it. Like you did not think about how we will live together. Clumsy and useless," Draco sounded bitter.

"Draco- I-I... sorry. You are right, and I am useless at this, I just try to help you..." Harry got up, not sure if his company would be helpful for the situation right now.

"The theme is 'crazy muggle food', and I still want to go. And if you tell anyone about this I will not speak to you again," Draco whispered, hiding deeper in his blanket.

"Okay," Harry replied, before he closed the door behind himself.

Harry finished his breakfast with a heavy heart. Of course, it made all sense, it simply never occurred to him that Draco would think about such things. He had thought Draco was a clueless child. He simply underestimated the clever mind, because as a kid the only worry he really had was not to annoy his aunt and uncle, or run from his cousin. He had been so caught up in his own misery, and his friend's advice, that it never occurred to him that things would change. At first Draco could only remember about five minutes to half an hour. But now Draco remembered nine months already; it was such an improvement.  
Harry had only thought what it meant for him, never once what it meant for Draco.

"Fuck!" Harry exclaimed and punched the table. The harm was done now, but Harry simply had no clue how to repair it.  
"Well, fuck!"

 

"Hey, there you are. Both of you are awfully late," Blaise greeted them as they knocked on the door of the restaurant.  
"I thought you would make sure Harry would be here on time," Blaise said to Draco.  
Harry gritted his teeth, trying to hide his frustration at the situation, himself, and the unfairness of it all. But he would not utter one word. Not to anybody!

"I tried. But Harry took ages shopping," Draco said and moved by Blaise. "Viktor, Charlie," he called out. 

"Ages shopping, really? What did you buy?" Blaise asked.

"Something that would guarantee me this year's prize!" Harry grinned and produced a violet can. "I got us the perfect Christmas _Tinner_ ," he said proudly, while his eyes never left Draco.

"Well, well. That sure makes though competition, but I wouldn't be too sure yet," Blaise grinned and closed the door behind Harry. 

"Everybody is here- so let the party begin," Blaise called and the room fell silent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12th prompt: [](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-rsF5VPJTk_Y/Vkr64VcKgZI/AAAAAAAAEUo/nRCsqjqz7Js/s1600/Christmas%2B-%2B11-126.jpg%22)

After all the food was put on plates and lined up on a large empty table in the middle of the room, the small group gathered in a semi-circle and Blaise started the ritual of the food-tasting.

"So first we have here from the Weasley brother's- wait all three of you, how will you decide who gets the prize?" Blaise looked surprised.

"Oh that is easy. I'm the oldest; I get it," Charlie grinned

"Wait a minute it was my money that got it," George disagreed loudly.

"You both got it bloody wrong, this was my bloody idea, without me you would not even have an entry!" Ron contradicted them both, straightening his back to show off his full height. And it was rather impressive, as only Nott was bigger than Ron.

"Oops, did I start a brother-quarrel there? Let's hope you don't win," Blaise sounded absolutely not guilty. "Well, your entry is pigs feet in a bottle. Apparently that is what is to be eaten by muggles in Sweden. Sadly, they have proof so grab your forks people and let's have a taste," Blaise said and gulped, before he took the first one out himself and handed the glass around. 

"They smell disgusting," Nott said. 

"Looks disgusting too," Neville agreed, while Charlie, George and Ron kept grinning until they had to take one out. 

"Do I have to? I mean I can see they are horrible, why do I need to try them?" Draco demanded his face in a disgusted grimace.

"One bite, for the spirit," Neville said, and he really was the first one to take a very small bite of the feet. "Well, actually, if you can get past the look, mostly it tastes piggy and vinegar-y," Neville proclaimed. Which was the sign for all the others to try too.

"Still bad though," Blaise wrinkled his nose.

"Makes one wonder what sort of pigs Nev is eating," Harry agreed with Blaise.

"Hey, I don't cook them, so they taste good," Neville huffed, and had the room laughing, clearly remembering his disaster potions. 

"Next from Theo and Neville we have dried codfish, that is to be served in this wet condition, as the slimy texture will add to the amazing repulsive taste," Blaise gulped again.

"I don't understand vat problems you have. It's just food," Viktor said, took the fish, like he had with the pig and just ate it. He _ate_ it!

"Are you sure you want to kiss him ever again, after all the stuff he puts into his mouth?" Blaise asked his expression clearly aghast.

"Well, as long as I'm on the list of stuff he put-"

"We don't need to hear that," Ron shouted, his eyes big, his face ugly red.

"Maybe you do? I'm not shy. And Viktor really-"

"If you tease your broter too much, he vill explode, and then you have to explain to your moter. I vill not help you. Your moter is a scary vomen," Viktor cut in, accent heavy for fun.

The whole group laughed, only Charlie huffed: "Would deny it, if I could," he murmured, making the group laugh some more.  
Still, the tasting of the dried codfish went even worse than the one of the pig feet, with most of them fighting the awful taste that clung to their tongues.

"This theme sucks," Draco exclaimed, licking his sleeve with his tongue to get rid of the taste.

"My personal entry is this delicious Casu Marzu from the lovely country of Italy. And out of my sheer consideration, I made sure that the maggots in it are dead, so that they are not going to survive inside you," Blaise said with a grim smile.

Harry and Pansy exchanged a shuddering look. "Didn't remember that," Harry said.

"Me neither," Pansy nodded.

"At least he killed the maggots?" Ron added, unsure and after having some cheese on his spoon handed it over.

"I might actually really have not the worst thing. Damn, you people are taking these competitions way too seriously," Harry grumbled as he watched for Blaise to do the first bite.

"Are all grownups doing something this disgusting during this season?" Draco asked, eying the cheese and all the people in the room.

"No, I believe only this group of people is capable of this amount of self-punishment," Nott answered.

"To be perfectly clear here," Blaise cut in. "These are all respectable muggle food items. So that means that yes, grown up muggles eat those. Apparently these have distinguished tastes, one has to acquire," Blaise explained.

"Muggles are stupid," Draco huffed, and grimaced at the smell, and the look of the cheese.

"Well- maybe not the muggles themselves, but their food choices are very questionable," Ron said in a concerned voice. "By the end of this night I will still be hungry," he sighed. "Whose idea was this theme?" he whined.

"Well, eat up folks, there are quite some items left," Blaise said and took the next plate.

After about four more of such disgusting items Harry's entry was next.

"Well, it looks strange?" Pansy said.

"But it got out of the can in one go- that is something," Ron eyed the food tower. "Might not be enough for all of us though?" he added thoughtfully.

"Oh Ronnie, please don't tell me you look forward to this," George threw in.

"Well, in comparison to all the other stuff, this one might actually _be_ edible. And I'm hungry," Ron huffed.

"If you force me to resize it, you have to eat it all," Blaise warned.

"No!" Ron exclaimed. While the Christmas Tinner didn't look as disgusting as some of the other food, it still looked horrifying, and what it was, layer for layer was also still a question.

After everyone had a slice Viktor, Ron and Neville were brave enough to put the whole piece into their mouths- and cringed.

"'On't push isch in your mouth in one go," Ron warned, food still not swallowed.

"Isch horrible," Nev nodded, tears swelling in his eyes.

"Voulsch easch cheese again," Viktor agreed. And Viktor had not liked the cheese at all.

"Ok, so for us wimps layer for layer it is," George said, and they all tried the first layer.

"Yikes, we might actually just be prolonging the horror," Pansy said.

"What is that even supposed to taste like," Charlie added.

"According to the can, eggs and bacon. Though no clue what it has to do with Christmas," Blaise explained.

"What is this brown stuff?" Draco asked, poking it with his fingers.

"Mince pies," Blaise read and they took their layer.

"I might not make it to the end," Harry stated, trying to control the muscles around his mouth, which twitched due to the horror of the taste.

"This is truly disgusting," Neville said again. 

"Keeps getting better folks, the next layer is Turkey with potatoes," Blaise explained.

After they all had their bite, everyone just wished for it to be over. The moaning found no end.

"Okay let's do the next three in one go," Blaise suggested, though frightened by his own idea.

"Why?" Pansy asked, eying her slice carefully.

"Because they are supposed to be gravy, bread sauce, and cranberry sauce. And while they must be distasteful together, doing them one by one would be torture," Blaise answered.

"Just to make things clear. This means we won, right? I mean clearly putting a Christmas dinner layer for layer in a can is more disgusting than having maggots living in your cheese?" Harry asked, smiling at Draco who was still standing between Charlie and Viktor.

"If you must, yes Potter you won. I don't know why, it looks so ok, but the taste is something of nightmares," Blaise said and winced again, as he was reminded that they had still six layers to go.

"Let's get this over with," Blaise took the three layers and put it into his mouth and had to fight the urge to spit very hard. Not that anyone else fared better.

"I won't ever grow up," Draco muttered, shutters still running down his spine.

"Oh sweet Merlin. They aren't even sure what they put into the next layer: It is _either_ Brussels sprouts with stuffing, or broccoli with stuffing. This does not invite confidence," Blaise read.

After everyone else had their time of whimpering and moaning and the horrifying layer was gone, Blaise read the next:"This can't be too bad: roast carrots and parsnips sounds all right with me, right team?" he asked.

Neville, Ron and Viktor exchanged a look.  
"Maybe doing it all in one, did save us from the horror of tasting each layer separately," Neville said.

"At least it was not an ongoing torture," Ron agreed.

"And ve did not knov vat it vas. Made it easier too," Viktor nodded.

"Well, we too finally made it to the last layer: Christmas pudding," Blaise said. 

After the last gulp was heard, the whole room sighed in relief.

"Never again weird food, Blaise," Nott said.

"Oh come on, it was kinda fun too," Blaise grinned.

"No, no it was not," Draco shook his head.

"Theo, why don't you make an unbreakable vow with him, just to be sure," Pansy grinned.

"Good idea, just to be sure," Neville nodded.

"Wait, wait you are really over- dramatizing this," Blaise disagreed.

"I'd say we are rather understating this. I'm still bloody hungry, and there isn't anything I would want to eat. Really, after all we did for you?" Ron wailed. There was no other word for it.

"Well, my friend. Then I might be able to help you," Blaise suddenly grinned.  
"As a thank you for indulging me, for standing by me when times were rough and for being an overall nice crowed, though some of you tend to be annoying," here he threw first a glance at Harry, then at Ron and lastly at Pansy, "let dinner be served."  
He waved his wand, and the double doors behind him, giving way to the separated room.

"Ohh" - "Woa" - "Classic" - "Nice!" was exclaimed at the sight of the very beautifully decorated room, with a large table being set for a multi course dinner.

"I like the red," Ron pointed out, making the group laugh again.

"Sometimes Ron you are the most Gryffindor person alive," George joked, and reached up to ruffle Ron's hair. 

"Are we going to stand here and talk about the table, or will there be actual eating of nice food?" Draco asked, eying the unmoving group.

"Let dinner be served," Blaise said and waved them in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13th prompt: [](http://img.thrfun.com/img/007/811/christmas_cracker_m.jpg)

"That hit the spot," Ron leaned back into his chair, stroking his stomach.

"We are very happy, that whatever you are feeding there, is satisfied now," George replied and patted Ron's stomach for good measure.

"But truly, that was a very lovely dinner, well done Blaise," Pansy grinned.

"For my friends, just the best," Blaise replied, making the impression of a great ruler.

"Yeah, after you forced us to eat some of the most gross stuff on earth," Nev replied.

"Neville! You did not have to remind us," Charlie groaned.

"Technically, he did not force us. We did this to ourselves. I stand with my former comment, prone to self-torture the lot of us," Nott said and took a sip of his wine.

"Never thought Slytherins were one for that sort of thing," George wondered, eying Pansy critically.

"Oh George, there are many things you do not know about Slytherins," she joked, giving him a sexy wink.

"I start to see that," George replied. 

It was during this easy conversation, before the Christmas Crackers were put out, that Harry slipped away to the nice inner courtyard Blaise's restaurant came with.  
Today truly was a mess, and slowly Harry felt like he was cracking under the pressure. Everyone had thrown him curious glances when Draco sat down between Viktor and George, taking the seat furthest away from Harry. Before, it hadn't been noticed by anyone, but now it was clear that Draco was avoiding him. And in opposition to the man Draco used to be, who would hide his displeasure and only let Harry feel it, the younger Draco showed it very openly. However, there was simply nothing Harry could do.  
And then there was Charlie with his innuendos and Viktor with his small touches, Neville always whispering something to Nott- all the couple things he should be doing with his husband, all the reminders that this was another Christmas without the man he loved. Watching Draco from afar was even harder, than having him next to him. When Draco sat next to him, and Harry heard the simple speech-pattern, that was Malfoy-ish but not as refined as Draco's used to be, it was easy to forget his longing and his want for Draco. But seeing Draco eat, those gracious movements, while still a little sloppy- it was the body of the man he worshiped and not touching it was hard. What really tore him apart on the inside though was his want, his need! He should not want Draco, but at the same time this was still the body of the man he loved. How could he stop- 

"Potter," Nott said, coming to a halt next to him, taking a look around the still snow covered trees. Snow that wasn't dirty and awful to look at but white and fluffy as if it had just fallen. Magic really was beautiful.

"Nott," Harry replied. 

"I see you did what you always do and fucked things up royally," Nott stated calmly.

"No," Harry gritted out. "You don't get to judge me, you of all people don't get to mock me anymore. I did what you told me, and believe me, it did not go well for me!"

"Oh, I don't have to believe you, I know," Nott simply answered.

"Of course you do. Well, I don't have to listen to you anymore," Harry turned around to go, but the door was slammed shut before he reached it.

"You will stay and talk to me," Nott said, making Harry angrier. 

"Why should I? What is it even that 'you know', oh wise one," Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest, as to not go for his wand.

"I know that you did not think any of your actions through. I know that you are completely helpless when it comes to taking care of the Draco he is now. I know what he said to you, and how you failed to handle the situation yet again. It truly is astonishing how you managed to get so far in life," Nott replied.

Harry felt the moment his patience snapped.  
"Oh, of course you know all that, and of course you would have handled it all so much better. Somehow I wonder why you don't take care of him then? After all it was you who woke him up, you just had to offer to help him then. Or maybe you could have helped by coming by once a week, or even once a fucking _month_. But no, instead of being there for your oh so important best friend, the moment you managed to wake him up, you had to go on a nice trip with your boyfriend. And then when you came back, you had to work hard for the Ministry again. Wouldn't do for Theodore Nott - the most impressive Unspeakable- to waste his time by sitting next to a child, who not only didn't remember you, but not even his own name, or where he was for more than an hour. And now three years later you want to berate _me_. Think again Nott. I respected your opinion and followed your advice, and in the end like so many times before, it bit me in the arse." Harry shouted, glaring at Nott. 

"Are you quite finished, or do you need to go on?" Nott asked, not even frowning at Harry's words. 

"You are a true bastard, aren't you? I can't understand why Neville even wants to be with you. He deserves so much better. Do you even care about anyone?" Harry groaned in frustration, because he was certain he would not be able to open the door, and he did not want to embarrass himself further.

"What have you told him, about the whole situation so far? What will you do with him when you are going to work?" Nott simply asked, ignoring Harry's taunts.

"He will go to Andromeda and Teddy for when I have to work, and I shall arrange it with the hospital that he might spend time there with his friends. As for what I have told him- according to you and your advice I have not told him anything! As I would not want to damage him!" Harry gritted out. He just wanted to be alone, and be somewhere where Theodore Nott was _not_. 

"I never said that. And as it is clear that now he can remember what he is living through, and comprehend that not all is as it should be, the truth, in small doses might do him some good," Nott said, and Harry simply gaped at him.

"And how was I supposed to know that? And what exactly is the truth? Should I tell him that he is cursed? Should I tell him what has happened about the war- 

"He already knows about the war. He read about it at the hospital, in some old papers he found," Nott interrupted calmly. 

"What? How do you know that?"

"I'm a very good Legilimens, and while Draco was one of the strongest Occlumense I have ever run across, he is not now. He was angry with you- well he still _is_ angry with you- for not telling him the truth, for not talking to him, and apparently he felt the ward with which you cut off the hallway to your former bedroom, and he thinks you are hiding more truth there, which he is correct about," Nott explained. 

Harry couldn't remember the moment he had taken out his wand, but he felt the moment the stunner left his wand tip to fly at Nott. It never reached the bastard, but at least it sent a message across. 

"Why don't you take him then? As I apparently am unable to do anything right by you or him- I'm sick of it... you standing there, mocking me, berating me. You with your perfect little Nott - Mansion, your perfect little boyfriend, who adores you, and your perfect job. You don't know shit about my last years. How I smiled at a child I truly hate because that child is supposed to be my lover, how I joked with everyone, while trying to ignore how lonely I feel because there is no one left who would be interested in the inane things I want to talk about. Or the worries I had when his magic went haywire due to yet another panic attack because he didn't know anything. I tried, every day, even when you told me to give up hope I tried, and I was there, and you weren't. You just stand there and tell me about all the things I do wrong, but at the end of the day I sit at his bed to tuck him in and read a dragon book to him, while you go to bed with your lover, and just forget about all your worries, and bask in your successful life. Leave me alone Nott, and leave Draco alone. We got this far without you, we will sort the rest out for ourselves too," Harry said and this time he reached for the door. he was tired and empty and he did not want to listen to more of Nott's berating.

"Except that without me, he would still be in coma, and still be wasting, or he might even be dead," Nott replied.  
And while the stunner had been a warning, this time Harry turned around with a real curse on his lips. Harry would be the first to admit that he was out of practice when it came to duelling, he had no need for it anymore in his life. But sometimes Draco had asked him to assist and practice with him, and while it had been years, the instincts where still there. And so the fight started.

"What is going on?" Neville asked, stepping through the door, that Nott had apparently only closed from this side, or already opened again, and shifted his look between a bleeding and limping Harry and his boyfriend. Harry was sure that at least one _cutting_ \- curse had hit Nott, but with his long black robes it was hard to see.

"Nothing that concerns you," Harry snapped at Neville and turned around to finally leave the courtyard.

"Theo! Take the _Misearia maxima_ from him. NOW," Neville demanded, as he realized what the black sparks around Harry were.

" _Finite omnis_ ," Nott cast easily enough. Such a difficult counter, and Nott casted it as if it was merely an afterthought.   
But not with Harry! He turned around in a swift movement, and flicking the finite off in another direction : "I don't need your pit-"

Before he could finish he saw the falling movement in his peripheral vision.   
The scream that followed was horrifying!   
All Harry could do was watch while people from the room stormed to the person lying on the doorstep. Even as Nott pushed him into the snow in his haste to get there his thoughts did not return. 

_Finite omnis_ the most powerful counter-charm there was. And he had sent it straight at Draco.  
He had killed the man he loved, and the child he promised to protect.  
 _Misearia maxima_ indeed!  
But why was there also this relief, as a weight, that nearly crushed him disappeared...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14th prompt: [](http://cdn.playbuzz.com/cdn/f269aa2a-ae0c-40a5-8c21-cde17b9489ba/692a3a37-e2b5-4e17-9db2-52e385efef80.jpg)

The next time Harry took notice of his surroundings he was back in Charlie and Viktor's hotel room. At first he was not sure where he was: strange bed, unfamiliar room, no one around, but then he saw the traditional Bulgarian robes, in their rich colour hanging in a large travel trunk, for Harry to see.  
Harry stared at the trunk and for a moment he wondered why Viktor had bothered to bring such formal robes, before he remembered the Yule Gala at the Ministry. He hadn't bothered to attend without Draco. Being alone, surrounded by couples was not Harry's idea of fun.

"You're awake," Charlie said warmly.

"Not sure if I want to, though," Harry replied honestly, closing his eyes again.

"Would you like some tea? And maybe something to eat?" Charlie asked, politely ignoring Harry's words.

"Maybe... I feel a little fuzzy, did you give me a pain-potion?" Harry asked trying to figure out what happened.

"After we managed to heal you and bring you here, we gave you some yes, and some _Dreamless Sleep_ too, just to play it safe," Charlie explained.

"Ah... I see," Harry replied slowly not sure what to say next. "So...?"

"Your cuts where healed, the curse was taken off you, and we also switched your thumbs right back," Charlie said.

"Okay. How long have I been here? Can I leave?"

"It's just past noon, and of course you can if you want to," Charlie smiled at Harry again.

"Good," Harry nodded and sat up, ignoring the slight dizziness.

"Draco is still at St Mungo's," Charlie then said. 

"I figured... most likely I killed him , if what I understood from- from Nott's explanations is true," Harry stated calmly only feeling annoyed at Nott. But now at least they will have nothing more to ever say to each other.

"They are not sure. Theodore was with him all night, and the last I heard Draco was stable but not yet awake," Charlie said without preamble.

"Okay," Harry said, not sure what he was supposed to say. He should go and see after Draco for himself, but did he want to?

"I'll go..." Harry started to say, not sure where he really wanted to go, but knowing he didn't want to stay. "Home," he added as if he had a destination.

"You can stay if you want, and you have yet to eat." 

Charlie meant well. Harry knew that, but he just was exhausted and wanted to be alone, somewhere, anywhere, just not here.

"I'll eat on the way," Harry replied as he got dressed. 

"Harry there is a good chance that Draco will make it," Charlie stated, clasping Harry's shoulder.

"And then what? How much will he remember this time? How different will he be yet again? I know I said I would take care of him, but I'm not sure I can anymore. What if there is nothing left of him... he was lucky once, it's hard to believe he will be lucky twice."  
Harry shrugged Charlie's hand off: "I'll be in touch."   
He wasn't sure if he meant it, but for the moment he couldn't do better.

He was wandering around muggle London, his head empty and silent. He simply didn't know for what to hope and where to go on to.

If he killed Draco, what would happen? Could he really go on living with the knowledge that he killed Draco? But wouldn't this also mean Draco's torture and pain would be over?   
But what if Draco survived? If he was the same as before? Or worse if he wasn't.  
Never to mention that Nott would have saved Draco again, and that too was something Harry wasn't sure he wanted.   
What was the worst of all these scenarios? What the best?  
He didn't know, and so there was no point thinking about it.

A small, cosy looking cafe grabbed his attention. The window decoration was gauche to say the least, but still welcoming, and the bright mistletoe with the "Kiss Me" sign was too big for the small entrance. Harry couldn't say why, but he entered, sighing at the warmth.

"That's a deep frown you are wearing there," the clerk behind the counter said in lieu of a greeting. "You need our special treat- makes all the troubles go away," she promised and Harry simply nodded. He doubted that there really would be any treat that could manage that, but he could keep on pretending.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15th prompt: [](http://womenslife.sebts.edu/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/cc.jpeg)

"One hot chocolate with cinnamon, extra cream and chocolate sprinkles, and a chocolate caramel surprise fudge-cake for you sir," the old lady said as she put the plates down in front of Harry. "This will taste so good, your frown won't have a chance," she added with a warm smile.

"Know this from experience?" 

"Got me through a bad break up, my husband's midlife crisis, the growing up of my children and the death of my mother," she smiled openly, "never to mention all the daily dramas I see removed by these two darlings. Best invention of the old bat of an owner till this day," she grinned in a toothy way that made Harry's lips twitch too.

"Should you call her that here?" he asked, feeling already a little better than before. 

"Probably not, but she is away on a nice Christmas holiday, so I'm safe for now," she winked at Harry, making him chuckle. "Now you eat these and enjoy them to your fullest," she ordered before she strolled back behind the counter and to her paper.

Harry sighed before he took a careful sip of the chocolate.  
It was divine: creamy, chocolaty and so good, warming him up with the explosion of sweetness and goodness in his mouth. Not even the hot chocolate at Hogwarts had tasted like this, and Hogwarts food was the standard he went by, when he had to judge how good something was.  
With new found curiosity he set out to try the cake. The moan just slipped out. It was moist, soft, chocolaty, creamy and the caramel just topped it off. It was so, so good!   
He began to eat it slowly, letting each bite linger in his mouth, trying to taste as much of it as he could.  
Only once the cake was eaten did he notice the relaxation in his shoulders, how cosy the chair was, and how warm and comfortable he felt. He never wanted to leave here! 

 

"Camilla, oh beautiful maiden of this lovely establishment, can I persuade you once again, to do your magic, and hit me with the divine taste of your hot chocolate," Harry stepped into the small cafe again. It had been five days since he first set foot in here, and he had returned every day since. He didn't know about Draco's condition, about the others or really about anything. With this cafe and the small hotel down the road Harry had put himself in some sort of limbo in the middle of London. He roamed the streets and visited the nearby park and just enjoyed to be on his own, with no responsibility.   
There had been owls, but he had not opened them. The mere thought of stepping back into his usual life exhausted him, so he stayed in his little bubble where everything and nothing was possible. 

"That depends young man. Each divine act demands some sacrifice, so what do you have to offer today?" Camilla asked him, her grin as toothy as ever.

"I bring you, oh goddess of the hot chocolate, traditional Christmas gifts, for your family," Harry said and put the bag full of candy canes on the counter. "You may choose to share them or not," he winked at her. 

"Well, good, go and take your seat," she ordered as she snatched the bag away and started to do her thing.

Harry took up his usual seat by the window and put down a new book he bought at the little book shop just two streets down. He sighed in content and once more he thought that maybe he could have this forever. Could just leave it all behind. He would have to learn how to be a carpenter without magic, but he was still young, he could do that. Maybe get even a new boyfriend, some of the guys he noticed the last few days were to his taste. He might even be able to change his name, leave the 'Potter' behind. Harry Evans. Or better yet, he could also leave the Harry behind. Jake Evans- that was the name of someone who never had trouble. And it had a ring to it. He would get a driving licence, and live like a muggle. It was such a comforting fantasy that he even had checked out places to work as a carpenter.   
He would miss some of the things his old life had, mostly people, but overall- he was sick of fighting, sick of being alone, sick of how his life had ended up.

Harry grabbed the chain around his neck and pulled it over his head, looking at the two rings it held. "Never doubt" was engraved in one of the silver rings, while the other said: "From the beginning until the end." There was magic in them, magic that now was dormant as no one was wearing them.  
The end of their relationship, as it had been had already happened, and he doubted everything. It was time to let them go, find a cute couple and hand them over.

"Oh my, these are lovely," Camilla said as she came over with his hot chocolate and the cake of the day. "Someone has big plans," she whistled.

"Had. I had big plans. I once really had a good life, but- but I guess it's all lost now," Harry said and looked from the rings to her. "Your son- and his girlfriend- do you like her? Do you think they will last, because if you do, you can have these," Harry said.   
Maybe if he removed all the links to his past, he truly could have a future as Jack Evans. It could be exciting!

"Darling, such things are not to be given away. You would regret it, in the end," Camilla said, not even daring to touch the rings.

"I have no one to give them too anymore. They feel heavy," Harry whispered. 

Camilla took his free hand and put it under the dangling rings, slowly opening his fingers that held the chain high: "Then put them away," she offered, covering the chain that now lay in his palm with his fingers. "Put them away for now, until the pain has gone and you can face the memories again," she spoke softly, like a grandmother would. 

Harry gulped, then slowly he nodded.  
There simply was no point for him to look back anymore. He had to search a future for himself.

"It will get better sweetheart, time heals so much, and new things will happen to you," Camilla whispered before she patted his fingers and went back to the counter again.

Harry stared at his fist.  
Yes, he would put them away.   
He shoved his fist into his pocket and slowly opened it there.  
Before his last finger opened, the door opened and Neville was staring at him, a determined and relieved look in his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16th prompt: [](https://lookoutstorytime.files.wordpress.com/2008/11/1010874grey-wolves-showing-fur-colour-variation-canis-lupus-posters.jpg)

Neville took the seat across from Harry: "You could have answered your owls," he said conversationally.

"How did you find me," Harry simply asked, playing with his fork. "Never expected to be found by you, where is Ron?" he muttered, not sure what to think about Neville's sudden appearance.  
He had prepared for Ron to drop by, and he would then explain it in simple terms. They would argue, Ron would make a fuss, but in the end he would understand and still be his friend, from far away, but still his friend. Maybe they could even meet up some time.  
But Neville?  
He had no doubt who was behind Neville finding him, but he wondered about the purpose.

"Give Ron two more days, and he will be on your tail all the same. He just thinks you deserve a break," Neville explained light-heartedly.

"Welcome there," Camilla greeted Neville with a smile.

"I would like what he had, it looks delicious," Neville replied with ease. 

"Give me a moment," Camilla smiled back at Neville and went to make the hot chocolate and the get a nice piece of cake.

For a moment Harry felt a jab of jealousy for Neville. In the end Neville had it all, while Harry just tried to not drown in misery.

"And you think I don't deserve a break?" Harry asked when Camilla was out of earshot again.

"I think you need to hear facts. I think you need to be pulled out of the world of pain you have created for yourself and are now drowning in, and I think that this time it has to be me to tell you what is going on, because only I have the truth you need," Neville stated very clearly and without a hint of doubt.

Harry raised his eyebrow: "Oh really, so first I have the hear from Nott what I am all doing wrong, and now you are going to tell me what lies I tell myself?" Harry's fingers balled around his rings again. "I value you as a friend, and I care deeply for you, Neville, but I believe you have no right to tell me anything," Harry replied his own voice dark and low.

"You act is if you are the only one hurt by this situation. Draco doesn't belong to you alone," Neville said in his honest way, grating on Harry's nerves.

"I am aware of that, but you all made it easy for yourself! Going on with your lives as if nothing happened, Nott most-"

"You have no clue do you? Theo drove himself into exhaustion. At first he tried to stop Draco from dying, then he tried to reverse the spell. He forgot to eat, he didn't sleep- I was the one who took him away. He was so frantic in his worry," Neville said sternly.

"Oh yes, so full of worry he-"

"Here you go dear, hot chocolate and a nice chocolate cake," Camille smiled and put the plates in front of Neville. "Anything else I can do for you?" she asked politely.

"No, thank you, we are fine for now," Neville said and Harry simply shook his head once. He just wanted to get out of here and away from Neville.

"Did Nott come to whine at you for the oh so harsh words I said?" Harry picked up his chocolate and took a sip. Why did he have to listen to this?

"As if," Neville chuckled, "Apparently I'm quite the nag, if need be. And with Theo there is always need, if I want to know anything," Neville explained further.  
"Harry, Theo visited Draco four times a week, mostly when you were not there or late at night. Blaise and Pansy? They visited and played with him too. You were never alone in this, you simply turned them away when they tried to help you," Neville stated once more calmly.

"What? I never did such a thing, you all just went on, left me behind with Draco gone. I was the odd one out," Harry disagreed.

"No, you weren't. You just wanted to be. Ron often enough tried to make you come to game dates. Blaise offered to set you up in his flat and there are many more examples. I can understand why you would think bad of Theodore, he never really offered to help you or showed you his concern, he simply is not the type for that, but he too tried to help, tried to balance the magic out," Neville spoke further.

Harry gulped. He remembered Blaise saying: "You don't have to live in that hovel, my flat is big enough for the two of us and it's even closer to St Mungo's." Or Pansy telling him that he needs to spend time as an adult, and therefore he needs to come and have a fun night out with her, and Ron, even Luna, they all had tried. In fact, they only had stopped once Draco had improved. It was just that he didn't want to spent time with them, he wanted to hate them and envy them their luck, because his was lost.

"At the moment Draco is in a stasis sleep, from which he can awake, if he wants to. Theo had reversed the _obliviation_ since it was not part of the curses that the _finite omnis_ would have ended. The _ipse inclusum_ is however gone, and Draco's magic is flowing, though Theo managed to cast a spell that should help Draco to hold on to it. What no one can say as of yet, are the consequences of the time shifting curse. It depends on Draco," Neville told him, without Harry having to ask.

Harry nodded.

"There is still hope. Draco is strong, you know this," Neville went on.

"Nott told me that the hope was only theoretical, and the spell hit him because I was under the influence of _misearia maxima_. Hope will not be enough," Harry mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. He was sick of hoping. "I don't want to go back. I simply can't care anymore. I don't know how or why Draco was cursed, but really it doesn't matter anymo-"

The slap was unexpected.  
Neville didn't like to hit people.

"Really, you can be such a brat, wallowing in your self-pity. Who is this going to help? Yourself? It won't because in a few years you will always regret not taking that chance. You love him," Neville shouted at him.

Harry carefully touched his cheek, it still burned.

"I'm afraid," he whispered. "What if he never will remember me-us? How will I go on? What will happen to me? I feel so unimportant without him, and so alone," he confessed.

"But you aren't, Harry, neither of you are. We care about you and Draco. We all want you back, not just Draco but you too," Neville said and came around the table to hug Harry tightly.

Harry couldn't help himself, he started to cry against Neville's shoulder. He tried to stay strong, like a lone wolf, fighting for his own. But the fact was that he was part of a pack, and he simply couldn't live without the other part. They were two wolves against all the odds, weak on their own, strong together. He missed Draco's strength and elegance and the love he brought to Harry's life. 

"It's okay Harry, let it all go," Neville murmured that and many other useless phrases, while Harry cried on his shoulder and Camilla simply watched on but stayed put.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17th prompt: [](https://learnenglish.britishcouncil.org/sites/podcasts/files/styles/300x200/public/image/iStock_000014677728XSmall.jpg?itok=U8hDxnis)

Once Harry calmed down again, Camilla came with a handkerchief: "You alright there?" she asked sounding a bit worried.  
Harry simply nodded, feeling embarrassed about the whole display.

"We'll get there," Neville answered, and sat down on the chair he dragged next to Harry, draping his own arm over Harry's back rest.

Camilla smiled warmly at the both of them before she went back to the counter.  
Harry found her behaviour odd, since when he was alone, she would talk with him and ask questions. But then again, Harry didn't know what sort of impression he had left.

"I'm not- I can't-" Harry stammered, while drying his eyes, and trying to calm down.

"There is no rush Harry," Neville spoke softly. "I had to find you before the others, to tell you the truth, so that..." he stopped. "Maybe... maybe it's also that I had a very selfish reason," he sighed.

"Selfish reasons?" Harry asked. It was easier to focus on Neville than think about his own mess.

"You, of all people for certain can relate to getting frustrated for people telling your boyfriend that he isn't good enough for you," Neville said, sighing again.

Harry gulped. Oh, yes he could relay. He remembered way back, when it first came out that he was dating Draco, Draco received a lot of howlers, threats and bad run ins. He never thought, how it would be on the other side.

"I just-"   
What was it that he had wanted to say? 

"You just think I deserve better and to be really happy," Neville said easily. "At least I know you just have my best in mind, others aren't that courteous."

Harry became irate: "He's just creepy, unapproachable and doesn't care about anyone but himself. I can't stand to see how he treats you or everyone else with the same indifference!"

"He isn't easy going, even I would say he is high maintenance, but that's what I want. I like taking care of him, I like that he doesn't share easily. I truly love him and I trust him. There is no one who would fit me better than him," Neville said softly.

Harry laughed miserably. He remembered how he said something very similar to Ron. He liked how proper and stiff Draco was around others, even just slightly relaxing around his friends, but when they were alone, the walls came down.  
It felt like the real Draco only belonged to him.

"What would you do- if you were me, what would you do if Nott where to disappear to be replaced by something that acts like him, but isn't him?" Harry asked desperately.

"I can't answer that, truthfully I think I can't even imagine it. It's frightening," Neville replied.

"I simply don't have the energy anymore. I miss him, the real him, not the fake him that is right next to me," Harry confessed. "I hate that child, I hate that you all get to be happy, I hate that my home is a mess, I hate that my lover is gone," and there the tears started to flow again.  
Harry simply felt small and drained and this whole mess felt like a never ending nightmare to him.

"I can only offer to be your friend, to be there for you, if you let me. But I don't have a solution," Neville said honestly, and that was worth more than false lies.

"I don't want to go back now, I can't bear to see him lying there like he's dead, or behaving like a child anymore," Harry said, leaning his head on Neville's shoulder.

"Does not knowing really make it easier?" Neville asked, concerned.

"For the time being... eventually I have to find out, but I'm not really sure I want to find out- I truly think I could have dragged on as we were before, when he could only remember one day at a time. We had a nice routine back then," Harry closed his eyes.

Neville stayed quiet, and just finished his hot chocolate, while Harry used him a s a head rest.

 

They bid their fare wells to Camilla as they left the small cafe after Neville had finished his cake. Harry walked towards the hotel he was staying in without a second thought. He was used to the way by now.

"You really found a nice neighbourhood here," Neville said looking around in awe. Christmas decorations were already alight. Red, green, white and blue lights making the streets sparkle.

"It's very quiet too, mostly small shops and living quarters. It's not a bad place to live," Harry agreed. "If I weren't a wizard, I would wish I could live here. Life seems simple in these streets," Harry said wistfully.

"Life seems simple here, because you are only looking at it, not really living it?"

Harry stayed quiet, before he agreed. He didn't know anything about the troubles the people living here faced, for him there existed no troubles in these streets.  
He stopped in front of his small hotel.

"I'll have to go back and make my life work again, but for this week... until Ron comes and drags me back, I want to enjoy my break," Harry simply said. 

Neville nodded:"I came here to tell you the truth, to be a friend and to offer my help-"

"-and to protect your boyfriend, your relationship from my accusations," Harry adds, "like a true Gryffindor," Harry smiles weakly.

"From you I take it as a compliment, not sure about the Slytherins though," Neville laughed. "I'll see you with Ron then," Neville waved and turned around before Harry could answer.

Harry went to his room and dropped on his bed. He had a lot to think about, especially about what he thought to be true and what was the truth. And about the people in his life. And for the first time since the disaster happened, Harry felt like there might be a future after all.

A future even with Draco in it, one way or another- maybe?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18th prompt: [](http://www.blackhorsefarmcarriages.com/wp-content/gallery/sleigh-rides/scan0002.jpg)

Harry woke up slowly. He was still hazy from his dreams. He couldn't really remember the dream, but it had left him with a nice feeling. He decided to do something he hadn't done in a very long time, and had breakfast in bed.   
As he shifted under the blanket and took a bite of his toast with strawberry-jam, he was reminded of the last time Draco and he had done this. It had been so comfortable, though Draco had been complaining about breadcrumbs. There had been wedding talk, ever since they set the date, there always was wedding talk, but the mood was nice and easy, Draco didn't complain about being covered in raspberry jam, before Harry got to lick him clean. The tight grip on his hair, and the body shaking underneath him, those were the memories that still made him shiver. Oh, and then there was the memory of Draco's taste on his tongue, and Draco's fingertips against his hard cock.  
It was the first time in nearly two years that Harry did not shut the memoires down, but let them come. Remembering the man he loved, the sensual being, the touches Draco had bestowed on him, the wicked things Draco could get up to. Harry groaned at the memory of Draco's fingers stroking him, holding him in place. 

_"I want you, just like that."_

Oh that demanding voice, the poised way of speaking, even while naked.  
"Dra-coh," he mumbled while his stroked the length of his cock. He let his fingers travel further, as the memory progressed, giving in to the one urge he fought off for so long. And it felt good!

It was half an hour later when he opened his eyes again and sighed. Not frustrated but relaxed, the memory of Draco strong in him. Draco would raise an elegant eyebrow at him and would say: "Are you sure, that this is fine with you?"   
Draco would not suffer him acting like a complete fool. He knew that, as well as he knew that Draco would never have let him fall so far.

With that thought in mind Harry took a hot shower, got dressed and went out into the city again.  
As the people rushed him by he also remembered that it was Christmas season and that he hadn't even thought of a single present for anyone. In fact he hadn't handed out a lot of presents in the past years.  
Normally Draco would take him Christmas shopping, and they would have great fun and find the most ridiculous stuff first, before they went for the real presents. It would always be a fun day out.   
And today he felt like he should have himself a fun day out too.  
He winced as he suddenly remembered how many birthdays he simply had ignored. Pansy in particular must have had a fit. He needed to get her something nice, and expensive. She always liked expensive things.  
At least he knew what to get Teddy. While most of his class was wanting for consoles and stuff, since he was attending a muggle school, Teddy wanted to have a sleigh ride in the snow. The only thing was that normal horses were afraid of him, which had led to him being the only one not able to join his class when they had the winter excursion. But Harry knew Hagrid, and he was certain that Hagrid could tell him about horses who would not fear a half-werewolf. But that would be for another day.

With the thought of presents and Pansy the conversation with Neville returned. He suddenly slowed down until he came to a halt.  
Three and a half years.  
" _...wont there be any rewards for you?_ "  
It was this sentence that really had haunted Harry ever since he heard it. He had not been lying to Neville, he hated the kid that took the place of his lover. Because that kid took his lover away from him.  
But... there had been good days and bad days. The summer spent with Andromeda and Teddy, that had been fun. The beach and Draco's excitement about the waves, and the sun and the castle the build. Or how excited Draco could get over dragons, in any forms, colours and versions. He also liked to get to know a Draco that didn't know true malice. There was a cruel streak in Draco, without a doubt, but it wasn't yet cultivated and so it was rather charming.

The question in itself was still unfair.  
How could Nott ask such a thing from him?  
How could anyone ask him to see anything positive in this situation?  
Of course Nott could ask such questions, he seemed like the guy for whom everything had a prize, and one simply had to find the value. It was what creeped him out about Nott, everything was calculated.  
But that was not how Harry saw the situation. For Harry it was the loss of his lover in exchange for half the child his lover used to be, because really this Draco was not even the true child Draco was. The real child had already grown up to be his fiancé, his friend, his strength and his confidant.   
That was why Nott's question made no sense. Yes, in some way he genuinely liked this Draco, just liked he liked Teddy. But this Draco was still fake and having him here didn't stop Harry from wishing he had his Draco back.  
However, once he accepted that truth, he also knew that he could not give up hope.   
Draco would never quit on him. Draco would be the stubborn git of a bastard he was, would pester everyone, including Snape's portrait (from whom Harry stayed as far away as possible at all times) and would try to find a solution until the solution was found.  
And while Harry couldn't go and search for the solution himself, he could believe that there might be a solution. And if what Neville had told him was true Nott actually tried to find the solution.

After having spent the whole day with these kinds of thoughts, at the end of the night Harry sneaked through the long hallways, trying to stay out of sight of anyone who might come on by to notice him.  
Silently he opened the door and stepped into the semi dark room.

Draco was lying still on the bed.  
It took Harry a second to notice the slight movement of the chest, that indicated breathing.  
Draco was still alive. At least the body was.  
Slowly, Harry stepped closer. He just wanted to see, he just wanted to get a better look for a moment.  
Draco was so beautiful. He could see that Pansy had been by, dressing him in something Draco would be more comfortable in than the hospital gown, which Draco loathed. Most likely all the others had been by too. It was odd, because in his memory he saw the changes that had been made to the room when Draco's friends had stopped by, it simply was that in his life he hadn't noticed them. Hadn't noticed the flowers to be exchanged whenever the old ones withered, hadn't noticed the book stack growing, because Draco only ever wanted for him to read him out of the same book. 

"Draco," he whispered and stroked through Draco's soft hair. "Please, if you can, please come back to me, don't leave me alone," he whispered before he kissed Draco softly, just for a taste, just for a moment to believe this is not three and a half years later, but just right back then, before the consequences of the curses became real.  
As he heard the night nurse stepping closer, he sneaked out of the room again, back to his hotel.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19th prompt: [](https://farm6.static.flickr.com/5210/5282085148_c8b7da7f4a.jpg)

Harry had spent the next day in bed. It had occurred to him, that he should probably go out, but the thought drifted away, just like he drifted in and out of sleep. In his life there had been very few days spent entirely in bed, outside of his time spent in the hospital wing back at Hogwarts, or when he was sick.  
He enjoyed his food in bed, the book he bought and the silence. Sometimes he would simply listen to his own breathing, and remember times when Draco's and his breathing would synchronise, when the calm, would settle over the both of them, and the feeling of belonging, of being home would fill Harry.

_"You know, this is why I will marry you. Obviously I stick with you because you amuse me, and I sleep with you because when you polish up, you do so nicely, but I want to stay with you for these moments, when you are you and I am me and that is good enough for us."_

That was what Draco had said, two weeks after they had gotten engaged and had told their friends. They had spent the day outside in the garden and then he had gone to finish a cupboard which design had troubled him for some time. And later they'd snuggled together in bed, Draco reading one of the periodicals he liked, and Harry read up on a woodworking technique. And out of the blue Draco spoke.  
It was not particularly romantic or anything, but it was the moment that Harry knew, whatever may follow, he made the right choice, because he was feeling the same.

As he woke up again from the slight slumber he had been in, he wondered why remembering these small things didn't hurt as much. Maybe it was because he now didn't try to not remember? He had been so forlorn, just trying to make it through the day, and then through the next, and trying to make Draco happy, while hoping the situation would be over quickly. But it hadn't been shortly, it had dragged on.  
He would not give up hope again, because hope was all that was left. Hope or despair. And despair didn't lead anywhere.

 

There was a loud knock on his hotel room which made Harry look up from his comfortable spot on the couch. After his day in bed yesterday, he got up this morning and ventured out into the city, only to be back by noon and enjoy some of the treats he bought himself.  
Why would anyone knock on his door? Who even knew where-

"Ron?" he called through the door.

"Open up, mate, I bring treats and company. You did your moping around, now it's time for the strategy thing, and complaining. Everyone needs to complain, and it's your best man's job to listen to you," Ron said back.

"Ok-ay," Harry rolled his eyes and opened the door.  
What he first saw was the pudding glowing in its special blue flame, and it took him a moment to look away from it and up to his friend's face, with the big smile on it.

"Knew treats would work!" Ron grinned.

"Yes, that does look awfully tasty," Harry agreed. 

"You know my mum's said to make the best pudding," Ron said broadly grinning and sat himself down on the couch.

"Well come on in then, and make yourself comfortable," Harry smiled. It was good seeing Ron, it somehow felt refreshing.

"I missed you," Harry suddenly stated.

"I've never gone away," Ron answered, tone honest.

"I have. Been to a bad place, all on my own," Harry said and slumped down on the couch next to Ron. 

"Ready to talk about it?" Ron asked simply.

"First there is a burning pudding on this table, I think we should eat it," Harry grinned and started to dish out the pudding.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20th prompt: [](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f4/ef/88/f4ef88ad3f2a5fc97b75fd2d5e24e4cd.jpg)

"That's a nice place you found here," Ron started the conversation again, while Harry was still eating his pudding.  
To be fair, he had eaten very slowly on purpose, because suddenly he wasn't so sure about what to really say to Ron. What if he explained it all wrong, and his best friend would think of him as a coward or even worse?

"I first found a cafe, then I needed a place to stay," he explained simply.

"I'll fetch something to drink, and you finish your pudding," Ron said and went to the small kitchen counter in the hotel room.  
He came back with two cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows on top, just like it was served at the Burrow. They smelled wonderful.

"Where did you find the stuff for such a treat?" Harry asked surprised.

"I brought it, of course. Hard conversations are easier over chocolate, at least that's what mum tells me," Ron sat down again, turning to Harry.

Harry took a cautious sip: "They taste awesome, just like your mum's" he exclaimed surprised.

"Apparently I have a knack for cooking and stuff. and it's fun, you know, I can create a mess and make it taste good. Also, I like food, and it allows me to help George while still doing something I want to do. Not that I don't want to help George, I mean I love to work at the shop, it's thrilling, but..." Ron sighed, "we are not here to talk about myself now, are we," he smiled.

"No, please tell me. I mean... I didn't even know you like cooking. I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages- which is true isn't it," Harry hung his head.

"Mate, I understand. Everyone understands- we just, we would have liked to be- there for you," Ron stammered.

"I couldn't. At first I just hoped it would be over in a day, and then that day turned into a week, into a month, into six months, a year. I tried to be strong and go on and care for Draco, but I couldn't stand watching you- all of you going on with your lives. It felt like you left me behind, like you abandoned Draco. And I couldn't do that," Harry whispered, his head pressed against the backrest, his eyes closed.  
"I still can't. When, when I allow myself to lose hope, I feel even worse," he added.

"No one wants to-" 

"I hoped he would die, Ron. I wish I could say that it was just a small part of me, but last week, when that _finite_ hit him, I hoped, I wished he would die. Purely because I couldn't stand watching him any longer. It's like living with an imposter," he confessed out loud.

"He's lacking in the sarcasm and teasing department, isn't he ? And just when I finally got used to it. Made me actually miss him. And let me tell you, Blaise sucks in that regard," Ron agreed readily.

Harry's head shot up and he stared at Ron: "You-you miss him too?"

"Of course. He is a huge prat, and he will never be my friend, but he is my frenemy- the one person on the planet I love to hate, but... well, he was there for me too, when I needed someone to figure out my head, and tell truths," Ron explained.

"He was good at that. Making one face reality. I think it was because he never sugar-coated reality-"

"Yeah he was. And if you ever tell him I called him my frenemy I will have to kill you. And just as a warning, I have access to an unspeakable, who owes me," Ron said and nudged Harry's leg with his own.

"I-I- I miss him soo much. Do you believe that he will ever be the same again?"

"If there is a chance, he will. He's a Malfoy- inbred self-preservation and all that rot, he can't fight it. I bet ya, it just takes this long because he is taking his sweet time, and some beauty-sleep to look fabulous even in old age. Pansy will throw a fit," Ron joked.

Harry looked at him shocked before he felt the twitch in his lips, that slowly spread.

"So about the complaining- wanna start on that now?" Ron said.

Harry stayed silent for a long moment.

"I feel empty, drained, and full of hate. And I have felt so for a long time. I hate that you are happy and I'm not. I'm so jealous, and I couldn't stand your kindness," Harry described for the first time how he truly felt. You are all betrayers to me- well I should say were as I know now you tried, but honestly it didn't feel that way. And then the whole situation. Last year I hated that each day went exactly the same, this year I wish I could go back. And I wanted to delete all the memories, I put them away in glass bottles, but I had a panic attack that someone would find and destroy them, and that then the man I loved would be lost forever," Harry told after that. And Ron would listen, would touch Harry, or nod in acknowledgement, but not say a word. He had promised that Harry got to complain, so Ron let him complain. And while some of the things that Harry said shocked him, he didn't judge. And Harry was eternally grateful that for once he could voice his darkest thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21th prompt: [](http://script-meteolive.leonardo.it/admin/immaginiNotizie/SRC/__060494___hogwarts.jpg)

Harry had stopped talking for quite some time, had shut his eyes and tried to relax into the silence. Ron had yet to say anything, but Harry wasn't in a hurry for Ron to talk.  
Harry was tired enough from his own words, and he had spoken a lot, rambled on and on. He was sure some parts didn't even make sense, but still having said it all without a care of how right or wrong it was- that had felt good.

"Bloody hell," Ron suddenly stated, which got Harry's attention.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just you know I'm good at strategies and problem solving and finding solutions, and you know my strategies are quite solid. I came here with the intention to help you but honestly I don't know how. It's such a fucked up situation - I simply have no advice, besides let's not lose hope on the git," Ron sighed and gave a frustrated tug on his hair. "I expected better of myself to be honest," Ron sighed, and took another piece of the pudding.

"Honestly mate, I didn't expect anything except being dragged back from you, and so I prepared on how to stop you from doing that," Harry grinned and rolled his eyes.

"You think I haven't changed at all," Ron huffed before he grinned, "and it's true enough, sometimes," he grinned in that slightly unsure way that was so utterly Ron.  
"So what was your great speech you prepared to not have me drag you back?" he asked.

"I was thinking of starting to live here. Becoming someone else, someone who doesn't know magic. I would name myself Jack Evans and stay here as a normal carpenter," Harry said softly.

"Jack, hm? Pretty cool name that," Ron nodded.

"Yeah but carpenter-ing without magic sucks and honestly I think I'm not ready to give up. I mean I fought my whole life. And then magic came into my life and you folks and from the very beginning Draco was a part of this magical life. I can't give up on magic- it's too wonderful and astonishing to see it happen, I can't go back to a life without it, knowing it was my choice to turn my back on it. And I can't live in a world of magic and not have Draco by my side," Harry stated with conviction he truly felt.

"You do remember that for the first six to seven years Draco was a bloody git, right? I mean stones in snow fights back at Hogwarts? And the little terror he was a s a prefect and all the other shit he pulled? Does that time really count?" Ron asked dubiously.

Harry grinned: "I did get him pretty good at the Shrieking Shack for that stunt. And back in eighth year, we would wander the grounds and have a real snowball fight and- let's just say Hogwarts covered in snow can be quite entertaining with Draco," Harry grinned.

"HARRY!!! THAT'S IT! You just broke the too much information agreement again! You promised if I accept to be your best man, I would never have to listen to your innuendos," Ron exclaimed, shocked.

"That wasn't a real innuendo, though. I'm not at fault for your dirty mind," Harry grinned teasingly.  
He would never tell Ron about the first sweet kiss, in the shadow of the snow-covered castle, where no one saw them. That kiss was too innocent, too sweet to be ever shared with anyone else. It was just theirs.

"Well, hanging around Slytherins and George will do that to anyone," Ron shook his head, wary. He looked up and met Harry's eye: "So what next?"

"Next... I might actually do the most Gryffindor thing I ever did," Harry combed through his own hair again.

"Now you lost me, mate. Killing off a Dark Lord is kinda hard to beat," Ron said frowning.

"I might actually go to Nott to say 'I'm sorry' and you know- to talk," Harry offered, peering at Ron from behind his fingers.

Ron whistled: "Right. That's a very Gryffindor thing to do, for you. You never explained why you hate him so much? What did he do?"

"It's just him, the way he behaves, the way he grins, and then he does this inside-joke thing with Draco just to show me how much better he knows Draco. And that's only the beginning, I mean he is a creep!" Harry exploded, and kicked the small table.

"Got it, you are jealous of Nott," Ron said.

"I'm not jealous! I just don't like him," Harry huffed.

"Right. So, you are going to talk to him and then?" Ron nodded, but he still had a grin on his lips.

"Then we will see," Harry sighed before he cut himself another piece of pudding. "But first some good pudding. Never do anything- 

"on an empty stomach," Harry and Ron finished together, smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22th prompt: [](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/6c/8a/22/6c8a22707f88dd84d1336d6edecda150.jpg)

Harry and Ron spent the evening in the hotel room talking and eating the nice food the room service provided. It had been a long time, since the two of them just hung out, and Harry never noticed how much he had missed that. It was the small things, the talk about quidditch, the talk about some of the jokes George has forced on Ron, the work, the people; just normal talk. And while it was never actually mentioned, it was clear that Ron would stay the night and they would have a very nice and lavish breakfast together in the morning.  
So, the next morning when Ron was on his way to work, Harry was on his way to Nott's office again.   
In opposition to his last trip to Nott, this time there was no urgency in his step, and no hope in his heart. Hope that everything would be the way it should be, after Nott did one or two small, yet nevertheless impressive magic tricks and his nightmare would have been over. How wrong he had been.

This time Harry had no expectations, and those he had were rather bad and fearsome anyway. So he just wanted to get this over with, make peace with Nott and confess that he had been somewhat of a jerk.  
He stopped in front of the door and took a last deep breath. He really needed to do that, right? So he would do it. Before he could rethink his decision, he knocked.

The door opened a few moments later. 

"Potter," Nott greeted him calmly and stepped aside to let Harry in.

For the first time in forever, Harry was relieved to hear Nott's emotionless voice. At least it made it easy to pretend that Nott wasn't angry with him, and therefore he had nothing to fear. Although Nott didn't seem a "I'm angry so I shout"- person. Harry was certain he was more the "You angered me, now taste my poison"- person. 

"Hell-oh, am I interrupting something?" Harry asked as he let his gaze sweep through the room.  
The labyrinth, which had taken over the room on his last visit was gone. It's place had been taken over by plants and astronomy charts and models. Some of the plants Harry recognised. For example, the poinsettia with its fiery red leaves, and the Christmas rose with its faint colouring, but most of the plants Harry had never even seen before. And then there were leaves and flowers under a stasis spell on Nott's desk.

"Nothing of importance. A small favour of sorts-" 

"Neville?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"Oddly enough no. This is for Blaise and George. I'm not sure if it is healthy for the world that those two are friends and have only _Ron Weasley_ trying to stop them," Nott answered and moved back to his desk. "So Potter, what can I do for you," he asked nonchalantly. 

"I'm here to- Nott, Theodore, if I may call you that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hexed you, well I shouldn't have been so angry with you and I know I misbehaved towards you. I'm sorry for what I said. I mean, Neville is happy with you, and that really is all that counts, I have no right to judge- I just... I just wanted to..." Harry stammered more than he spoke.

"You wanted to hurt me, like you are hurting. In fact, it is probably me, who owes you an apology for the curse. I let the argument get away from me," Nott said, without a shred of shame but still sincere.

"Ehm... well, I- heat of the moment and all that, I guess. I just. I know that you did- do your best for Draco. I just-"

"You just want him back, more than anything. Potter it is understandable given the circumstances and your temper. In fact, you held it together far longer than I thought you could," Nott replied and leaned against his desk, arms crossed over his chest. Harry would say he his face looked blank, but then again, he wasn't sure Nott did facial expressions at all. Neville really liked such challenges? Better Neville than him, that is for certain.

"I- If I were to ask... has something... how is he doing?" Harry inquired, not certain he wanted to know the answer.

"As far as I can tell his magic is stabilizing, he also seemed to have accepted his memories back with ease. The one thing really worrying is the time shifting curse, and how Draco will come out of it," Nott answered calmly.

"Sooo- he will wake up?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"If his spiking magic levels are anything to go by, he might wake up very soon," Nott stated. "And then we shall know more."

"Okay," Harry nodded. "Okay."

"Harry-"

Harry stared at Nott in shock.

"-as you were calling me Theodore, I assumed I shall call you Harry. Of course if you lik-"

"No, no, it's fine. I just didn't expect it," Harry hastened to reply, then he straightened up and stepped over to Nott- Theodore, and stretched out his hand.

No- Theodore reached for it with a raised eyebrow: "Always enjoying the dramatics," he said and rolled his eyes.

"Makes life more interesting," Harry grinned in reply.  
The raised eyebrow did not drop, but Theodore wasn't laughing either.

"I just want to warn you, not to expect too much. Not at first. While his brain now shows to have accepted the memories which were taken away, it's still not certain what it meant for Draco," Theodore went on.

"I will need to be patient. And I will. Time is not that important, as long as it is time I get to spend with Draco," Harry smiled bravely.  
It was rewarded with a small nod. 

"So you want to go back to that project of yours or wanna hit the cafeteria for tea?" Harry asked boldly. 

Theodore considered the plants and then Harry, before he simply shrugged: "Lead the way. Tea is never a bad choice."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23th prompt: [](http://media.gettyimages.com/videos/loopable-snowfall-alpha-on-dark-bluebackground-video-id464391190?s=640x640)

As Harry opened the door to the new cafeteria, that found its place in the ministry atrium, the intense smell of Christmas hit him and made him smile. He liked this season in general very much: the sweets, the food, the company and even the weather, which made the people cuddle together and enjoy the warmth. He hadn't always liked it, but his friends and the change that had come with them, and then the time at Hogwarts and, later, on Draco had influenced his opinion greatly.

"A can of your best Christmas-themed tea and a plate of your best cookies, please," Harry ordered from the small elf that had appeared by his side as soon as they had taken their seats.

"Cookies?" Nott asked, staring at Harry.

"It's the season of indulgence, and really no one ever died due to cookies," Harry rolled his eyes.

"That is not true. Statistically at least a part of the population must have choked to death on cookie-pieces, then there are those who ate too many cookies, and last but not least there is poison in or on the cookie . If you think about that, you just ordered a plate full of death- sweet death maybe but most likely death," Nott answered. 

Harry's jaw dropped: "Do you always overcomplicate simple statements like that? Wait is that one of those Slytherin- things? The self-preservation?" he asked.

"I just like to point out when people get things wrong," Nott shrugged, "and I like to do it with style." 

"Well then. That's ok, but I still plan on eating these cookies, and if you want to, I would share?" Harry just smiled. Slytherins: always making things complicated while at the same time dreaming of world domination. Maybe that was why they were so fun to hang around? 

"Very kind of you, I'll try them then," Nott said and took the first cookie from the plate, eating it without obvious fear.

"And?" Harry asked, as Nott took another one, not commenting on them.

"They are tasty, sweet and spicy and good," Nott answered.

"Glad to hear it," Harry grinned and ate some cookies for himself. 

Half of the tea was gone by the time they had eaten the last cookie. The silence felt awkward and heavy for Harry, but he also had no clue on how to break it. Before he could even find the right words to say, a blue smoke rose from Nott's cufflink.  
Nott simply eyed the smoke suspiciously before he looked at Harry.

"What? What does it mean?" Harry asked, feeling his heartbeat speeding up without any real reason.

"He just woke up," Nott said and both of them made a ran for the door- in which the nice small elf that had served them earlier stood and stared down it's nose angrily: "Masters have to pay for what they consumed."

"Yes, er right, here, keep the change," Harry said and gave the elf a galleon so they could leave.

"We will floo, as I have no intention of facing the snowstorm that is going on outside," Nott said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"We are flooing because it is faster," he disagreed and they ran through the atrium to the fireplaces.

Draco was awake.  
Things were going to change for one way or another.  
Harry came to an abrupt halt in front of the fireplace, the floo powder already in hand. What if it all was just going to be the same?  
His hands started to shake and he felt frozen to the floor. He could barely breathe.

"Come Harry, don't lose your courage on me now," Nott said and put his hand on Harry's shoulder to push him forwards.

"Might be too late for that," Harry mumbled before he called out: "St Mungo's" and let the magic take him away.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24th prompt: [](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/eh5fMSOLpPI/maxresdefault.jpg)

As Harry stepped into the room after Nott, nurses and healers were already busting around. 

“Unspeakable Nott, what a relief you are here,”  
one voice was saying while another voice drawled

“Theo! Make that imbecile move his wand out of my face, before he does some damage to my face.”

Harry’s heart skipped a beat, and another, before it started to hammer away.  
Draco!   
His Draco!  
He was finally awake, back here with him in the same time.  
With this he wouldn't need anything else underneath the Christmas tree forever- this is worth so much more than anything else could ever be.

“Let me do some quick checks and then we shall see,” Nott answered and did his thing. Harry had no clue what the wand movements did or meant, but he also didn’t care.

“Honestly, I don’t need to be checked up, I need to be checked out. Why am I even at St Mungo's in the first place, I feel no pain, and as far as I could tell from the reactions around me, I obviously still look fine too,” Draco rolled his eyes, and let his gaze drift once more across all the people in his room.

“Harry,” Draco whispered as their gazes met.

Harry could just stare.  
He was back, really back and relief washed through him.  
Before he knew it he had his arms tightly around Draco, his face hidden in Draco’s shoulder.  
His Draco.   
He even smelled better to Harry.

“I love you, so, so much,” Harry whispered in a broken voice.

“Potter, you are making a scene,” Draco scoffed, but his arms still moved around Harry and held him close. “And if you do that, at least make it a good one,” he added with a mischievous tone.

“What?” Harry asked confused, to relieved to think, too giddy to care.

“Kiss me,” Draco breathed against his ear, before he leaned in, to start the kiss that broke Harry’s heart and mended it at the same time.

More than three and a half years ago, he had lost Draco, and now finally he was back, here with him.  
Harry answered the kiss with desperation, trying to make every last nuance of Draco’s taste stick to his memory, while still enjoying the feel of his lover in his arms.

There was the loud noise of someone clearing his throat behind them, and Draco started to smile into the kiss.

“Draco,” came the impatient call next.

“See, that is making a scene with style,” Draco whispered against his lips, before he turned to speak to Nott: “yes, Theo, dear, what can I do for you?” in such an innocent way, that Harry failed to stifle his own snort.

Oh yes, his Draco was back!   
And his life would find order again.  
He could face everything, with this man by his side.


End file.
